I Need Scissors For My Scissors?
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Imagine your OTP meeting when Person A is moving in and needs to borrow scissors from Person B to open their scissors. I had many requests to continue this. Reviews are always appreciated. Rated M as of chapter 17! Chapter 32 now up! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia finally had everything unpacked and now she just needed to organize it. She hated moving and vowed never to do so again unless she absolutely had to. Looking at her apartment, you would never know she was a neat freak. There were clothes, appliances, shoes, empty boxes, and piles of other things just lying around.

The mess was getting on her nerves, but she was only one person and could only get so much done at once. She shook her head and placed herself in her new kitchen after she decided to start there.

About half an hour later, things were starting to look better. Her appliances were in place and she had put away most of her dishes and was now moving on to her new things. She picked up her silverware that she had recently purchased only to not be able to open them without scissors.

"Okay, I bought scissors," Cordelia looked around the room, "If I could just remember where I put them," She made her way into her living room and shifted a few things around before finding them, "Aha!" She made her way back into the kitchen and looked down at her scissors, "Now, how the hell do I open these?"

The woman pulled at the packaging for a few moments before flipping it over and looking at the directions, "You've got to be kidding me.. I need scissors to open my scissors?" She rolled her eyes and looked around for anything that might work, "Ugh," The woman made her way to her front door and stepped into the hall before making her way to her neighbor's door.

The door was pulled open moments after Cordelia knocked and she took in her new neighbor. The woman stood taller than her with wild curly hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes. She wore little green denim shorts and had on a bright yellow top, "Hi! You're the new neighbor right?" Cordelia almost smiled at the twang and nodded.

"I am," She extended her hand to the woman, "Cordelia Goode," The woman shook her hand with a smile.

"Misty Day," Cordelia nodded and looked back down.

"Umm. I hate to ask but can I use your scissors?" Misty looked at her for a moment, "Sorry, it's just that I bough these," She held the scissors up, "And I need scissors to open my scissors," Misty laughed and nodded. She returned a moment later and held them out to the woman, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Cordelia opened them and handed the woman her scissors back.

"I would offer you something to drink in return, but I honestly can't tell you where half of my glasses are at the moment," The woman laughed and bit her lip.

"Would ya.. Maybe wanna come in for some tea or somethin' then?" Cordelia grinned and looked at her for a moment. The woman blushed slightly and the shorter one finally nodded.

"I think I would like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia was running around frantically. She'd finally gotten everything unpacked, surprisingly Misty had offered to help her, and the two of them had done the job in less than a day. Cordelia had offered to make her dinner in return and Misty had looked at her funnily before smiling and nodding to the woman.

Now she was running around trying to make sure everything was as it should be, "What if she's allergic to something? What if she's a vegetarian or a vegan? Calm down, Cordelia. She probably would have told you when you offered. I'm talking to myself. Wow."

The woman finally had everything ready and was stood at the stove waiting for her dish to finish cooking, "Why do you care so much anyway? She's just your neighbor.. Even if she is gorgeous and completely adorable.. Stop that," She shook her head at herself and pulled the dinner from the oven when it beeped. She'd just placed it on the table when someone knocked at her door.

Cordelia opened it to reveal Misty. She was wearing a loose fitted skirt and a tank top. She held up a bottle of wine and smirked, "I guessed ya were a red kinda person?" Cordelia nodded and took the bottle from her before stepping back and letting her in.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that," Misty waved her off and followed her into the kitchen, "You're not like.. A vegan or anything right?" Misty laughed.

"Nope. I am lactose intolerant though," Cordelia looked up wide eyed and caught the woman's hand as she reached for the dish. Misty looked up and let out a low laugh, "I'm kiddin'. But the look on your face was priceless."

"That was mean, Misty," The wild blonde giggled and smirked at her.

"This looks great though. So thank ya," Cordelia nodded and the two of them had a nice dinner together.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had left after the two of them talked for a while. They'd taken their drinks into the living room and sat facing each other on Cordelia's couch. It felt so natural to talk to Misty. She loved the woman's laugh and how it was so real. She loved the way her nose scrunched up when she giggled or when she thought something was disgusting. Cordelia knew she was falling hard and she could feel butterflies in her stomach as she laid in her bed that night.

'I'm an adult woman acting like some teenager who's just been on her first date,' She shook her head at her inner monologue and turned onto her side to try to get some sleep. Images of a gorgeous smile invaded her thoughts and she couldn't keep her own grin off of her face, 'Holy crap. This is not good.'

oooOOooOOooo

"I don't know, Mads. I like her. Like, I really like her," She heard her friend giggle through the phone, "What's so damn funny?"

"You like her. So instead of telling her that, you called me? I thought high school was behind us, Misty," The wild blonde groaned into her phone and shook her head at herself.

"I can't tell her that, Maddi," Her friend huffed at the nickname that Misty had never dropped even though she'd begged countless times.

"Why not?"

"'Cause she's straight," She heard Madison burst into laughter on the other end, "What?"

"Misty, she invited you to dinner. She offered you a drink for using your scissors. The two of you sat on her couch and talked for hours. She laughed at all of your bad jokes," Misty opened her mouth to protest and Madison cut her off, "They are bad, Misty. She's definitely into you, babe," The wild blonde sighed and looked down at her lap.

"Ya think so?"

"I really do."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke early the next morning curtesy of the small dog that she had taken in just about a year ago, "Nicks, ya gotta let me sleep, buddy," The dog barked happily at hearing her voice and Misty rolled to look at him. He was looking up at her with his leash in his mouth and wagging his tail, "Fine," She laughed out, "Let's go for a run, ya little runt."

She got up and pulled on a pair of workout shorts and a tank top before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She held her hand out to the dog and was rewarded with the leash, "Good boy," She cooed down at him and hooked the leash on him before leaving her apartment, "Twice around the park track. No exceptions, got it?" The dog just shook his tail and Misty giggled before heading to the park a few blocks away.

"Do ya think she likes me?" The dog looked up at her voice, "Well, do ya?" He just wagged his tail, "Oh, what do ya know. Ya like anythin' that moves and will stop long enough ta let ya get near it."

She shook her head as she neared the park for her jog.

oooOOooOOooo

"And why do you look like the cat who ate the canary?" Cordelia looked over at Zoe. They'd decided to run together that morning before work.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The woman looked over at her and laughed, "What?"

"You totally met someone!" Cordelia looked at her wide eyed, "I'm right! Who is he?"

"She," Was whispered out and Zoe just nodded.

"Who is she?" Cordelia looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Her name is Misty. She's my new neighbor," Zoe smirked, "What now?"

"You totally have a meet cute story then don't you?"

"What the hell is a meet cute?" Zoe looked over at her exasperatedly.

"It's a cute little story about how you met someone for the first time. For instance, I met Kyle in the middle of a rain storm when he pushed his umbrella over my head so I wouldn't get wet," Cordelia nodded and bit her lip, "So?"

"I needed some scissors," Zoe snorted.

"Is that a lesbian euphemism?" Cordelia blushed brightly and shook her head.

"I needed a pair of scissors when I was moving in and I had bought some but you know the packaging on those things is impossible and I needed scissors to open the scissors," Zoe laughed, "So I asked if I could borrow hers," Her friend nodded.

"And then?" Cordelia looked at her questioningly, "You wouldn't be this over the moon about borrowing the woman's scissors. What else happened?" 

"She invited me in for tea," Zoe grinned at that, "And she helped me finish unpacking," The woman looked up shocked at that one, "I know. And I made her dinner in return. We sat together after dinner for the longest time just talking and it felt so... Natural, Zoe. I've never felt like that before."

"So, why are you telling me? Go tell her."

"She's straight," Her friend stopped running to laugh at that, "What?"

"Oh, Cordelia. She is so not straight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Just tell her. If she doesn't like you back that way, then well, you didn't know her for that long anyway. It's not that big of a loss," Cordelia was pacing that evening after work. She'd been warring internally with herself all day about whether or not to talk to her beautiful neighbor about her feelings, "But I think I'm already attached, and I would probably miss her anyway.. That's so damn sad actually," She shook her head at herself and checked her phone when it beeped.

Zoe: Get out of your head and just tell her, Cordelia.

The woman sighed and sank down onto her couch.

Cordelia: That's easier said than done, Zo.

She threw her head back against the back of the couch and sighed loudly before letting out a groan, "Only I could fall for someone in less than a damn week," Her phone beeped again and she lifted her arm up so it was level with her eyes.

Zoe: Anyone would be beyond lucky to have you, Cordelia. Just go for it, babe.

She shook her head and dropped her arm down over her eyes. She jumped when she heard a screech and then a thump come from next door. She glanced over at the wall that connected hers and Misty's apartment before shrugging and getting up to step out into the hallway.

She knocked lightly on the woman's door and it was pulled open a moment later by a disgruntled Misty who was holding a kitchen towel to her forearm, "Sorry. Did you just fall or something?" The woman laughed.

"Yeah. I got tangled up in the leash," She looked back over her shoulder, "And now he's hidin' from me!" Was shouted back into the apartment and Cordelia heard a quiet bark. She grinned and gestured to the woman's arm.

"Are you okay?" Misty nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I'll just run it under some water and it'll be fine," Cordelia scrunched her nose up and Misty laughed, "What?"

"That sounds awful.. Let me clean it for you?"

"Ya don't have ta do that for me," Cordelia shook her head.

"I know I don't. Please?" Misty shrugged and followed her into her apartment. Cordelia pointed to a stool in her kitchen and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a first aid kit, "You can take away that amazing bandage, Dr. Day," Misty laughed and pulled her hand towel from her arm. Cordelia grimaced and cleaned the rather jagged cut as best as she could.

She looked back to the kit and grabbed the antibiotic ointment to put on it before looking up at Misty who was trying desperately to hide her grin, "What?"

"Nothin'," Cordelia shot her a look, "I like your glasses. Is that a crime?" She laughed and Cordelia blushed slightly. She'd forgotten that she'd even put them on do this, "Ya also have this killer concentration face where ya stick your tongue out ta one side. It's pretty amusin'," Cordelia blushed even deeper and dropped her gaze. Misty frowned and reached out to lift her chin up to look at her, "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad concentration face or nothin'."

"Thanks," Was whispered out and Cordelia found one of the larger band aids to put on Misty's arm. She put it into place before making a split second decision and pressing a soft kiss to the bandage. Misty breathed out a sigh and Cordelia caught her gaze before standing up straight and reaching up to remove her glasses.

Misty caught her arm and Cordelia looked at her funny, "Can I tell ya somethin'?" Cordelia nodded dumbly and felt Misty shift so she was now lacing their fingers together and holding the woman's hand, "I think that I have feelin's for ya.. I mean I really really like ya.. A lot," Cordelia breathed out a laugh and noticed the hurt look on Misty's face. She squeezed her hand quickly and shook her head.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. I promise," Misty looked unsure, "I've been berating myself about how to tell you and when to tell you that I like you all night," She watched a small grin take the woman's face and felt her own working its way across her lips.

"Ya mean it?" Cordelia nodded earnestly and Misty smiled even wider, "Can I ask ya somethin' then?"

"Anything," Misty smirked and leaned forward just the slightest bit, but it was enough to make Cordelia's breath hitch.

"Can I kiss ya, Cordelia?" She nodded and felt her heart skip a beat when the Cajun's soft lips finally came into contact with her own. She responded quickly and almost whimpered at the loss when Misty pulled away. It had been chaste and Cordelia figured that they should probably keep it that way until they talked some things out. She saw the woman bite her lip and reached her hand out to cup her jaw.

Misty looked into deep brown eyes and Cordelia ran her thumb along her bottom lip to get her to release it. Misty sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the pad of her thumb, "I can't believe I was that nervous to tell you that. I've been fretting over it all day, and my coworker slash best friend has just been telling me to go for it. I guess I should have just listened to her.

Misty laughed and Cordelia looked at her confusedly, "Oh, sorry. It's just, I called my best friend too and she basically told me ta suck it up and tell ya," Cordelia laughed and leaned forward with a grin on her face.

"Misty?" The woman nodded to her, "Can I kiss you again?"


	4. Chapter 4

Misty had stood at the woman's front door for the longest time as they both fought her need to leave. Cordelia had stood before the woman and giggled as she watched Misty fumble with the door to open it while she stood with her back to it, "Very smooth, Day," The woman let out a laugh and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Cordelia's lips.

They'd gone on like that for more than a few moments before Misty sighed and looked into brown eyes, "I need ta go," Cordelia nodded and leaned up slightly to kiss her sweetly, "You're not makin' it any easier on me," Cordelia grinned up at her and laced their fingers together, "I mean, how does anyone ever say 'no' ta ya? I'm havin' ta make myself leave," Cordelia giggled and squeezed the hand in hers, "I mean it. You're so damn adorable."

"No, that's you. And I thought so the moment you opened your door the other day," Misty grinned and caught her lips again for a short kiss.

"I really should go. I left Madison's video call up on the computer when ya knocked on the door," Cordelia dropped her jaw and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Misty. I would have let you finish your call with her," Misty shook her head.

"It's fine. She does shit like that ta me all the time. Plus she laughed at me when I fell," Cordelia giggled and leaned up to kiss soft lips. They kissed slightly longer this time and Cordelia pulled away with a small smile on her lips.

"Goodnight, Misty."

"Goodnight, Cordelia."

oooOOooOOooo

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Misty glanced over at her laptop and rolled her eyes.

"Did ya stay there the whole time just so ya could say that?"

"No I just happened to walk back into the room when you did," The wild blonde rolled her eyes and picked her computer up before making her way into her bedroom and taking a seat on her bed, "Soooo, who was at the door?"

"None of your business," Madison arched a perfect eyebrow.

"So then it was your neighbor. Did you two play doctor?" Madison's voice had dropped an octave and Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually," She held her arm up so Madison could see the band aid.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know what ya meant," Madison smirked, "I told her."

"You told her what?"

"I told her that I like her," Madison sat forward now, intrigued.

"And?" Misty grinned and got up leaving the computer on the bed as she made her way to her closet to grab some pajamas, "Misty Day! So help me I will come over there," The wild blonde just laughed and made her way to her bathroom.

oooOOooOOooo

"Hello?"

"I told her."

"You told her?"

"I told Misty that I like her, Zoe!" She heard the woman shifting before she replied again.

"And? What happened?" Cordelia bit her lip to keep her smile to a minimum as she thought about it.

"Well, actually, she told me she liked me first," She heard her friend squeal on the other end followed by a groan from a sleepy Kyle, "And, then I told her that I liked her too... This sounds like a cliché high school romance, Zo. What has gotten into me?"

"It's sweet, Cordelia. And then what? She just left or something?" Cordelia grinned then.

"And then we kissed... A lot," She heard another squeal this time and then heard some shifting.

"Cordelia, I love you, but I have to work tomorrow and Zoe keeps squealing," Cordelia laughed into the phone.

"Sorry, Kyle. I'm almost done," She heard shifting again and Zoe picked it back up.

"And then?"

"And then we kissed some more. I keep telling you it's some awful high school cliché. We stood at my front door for forever because she didn't want to leave and I didn't too much want her to go either," That earned her an 'aww' from her best friend and she flopped back onto her bed, "Is it even healthy to fall for someone this quickly?"

"Cordelia, you deserve this. Go for it. She clearly feels the same way. Just talk to her," Cordelia nodded and they talked for a few more moments before hanging up.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was laid back in the bath when the bathroom door opened. She opened her eyes expecting to see her dog and jumped when she saw her best friend, "Madison!" She rushed to cover herself and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's not like I haven't seen it all before. Calm down," Misty rolled her eyes now and Madison took a seat next to the tub in the floor, "Alright, tease. Details?"

"What do ya wanna know, Mads?" The woman smirked.

"Just tell me what happened," Misty nodded.

"Well, she offered to clean the cut for me," Madison nodded to her, "And holy crap, she wears glasses."

"And you have a thing for glasses," Misty blushed but nodded.

"And I just kept starin' at her and she was just so damn gorgeous," Madison smirked here and Misty continued, "And I told her that I liked her."

"And what did she say?"

"She laughed," Madison's eyes flashed and she moved to stand before Misty laughed and grabbed her arm to hold her still, "She laughed because she had been wantin' ta tell me that she liked me all day and didn't know how."

"Oh," Madison settled back down and grinned at the woman in the tub.

"And then we kissed. A lot," Madison grinned and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I told you she liked you, you idiot," Misty groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, did you make plans to see her again?" Misty looked up from her bagel at her friend. Madison had decided to crash at her place the night before.

"Umm. Should I have?" Madison arched an eyebrow, "I mean I do live next ta her. I gotta see her sometime right?"

"I don't know, babe.. Do you even have her number?"

"… No?" The woman laughed at Misty's now concerned face and got up to open the fridge and grab some juice, "Oh, no. I should've made plans," She groaned as she dropped her face into her hands.

"Babe, it's fine. She's next door. Act like you need a cup of sugar later or something if you don't see her before then," Misty looked at her like she was crazy but finally nodded.

"I wanna see her now though," Madison laughed as she sat back down.

"Then go see her," Misty looked at her like she was crazy, "What? You want to see her, and she's up so why not?"

"How the hell do ya know that she's up?"

"Oh, I saw her earlier. She was coming back from a run. All sweaty and dressed in a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top," Misty's eyes widened, "It hasn't been that long. She may not even have showered yet," The wild blonde bit her lip and glanced towards the door, "Go you idiot."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was now stood outside of Cordelia's door. She felt stupid now that she had allowed Madison to talk her into going over there. She stood there for a few moments before huffing and stepping away from the door. As soon as she did, it was pulled open.

"Misty?" She scrunched her nose up before turning around and taking the woman in. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and was only wearing a towel around her body, "Did you need something?"

Misty bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Cordelia looked down the hallway before stepping into the hall and over to the woman, "Sorry. How'd ya know I was there?"

"I was grabbing the shampoo I bought the other day and I could see your feet pacing back and forth," Misty blushed and Cordelia grinned up at her, "What's up?"

"Umm," Cordelia just looked at her and Misty blushed again, "I'm sorry. It's just that Madison put this whole thin' in my head about how I didn't make plans ta see ya again and that I don't even have your number and it's stupid because I literally live five feet from ya. I'll let ya shower," She turned away and felt the woman grab her arm. She held her hand out and Misty looked at her funnily.

"Your phone?" She blushed again and pulled it from her pocket before handing it to the woman. Cordelia grinned, "I'm going to need you to unlock it, sweetheart," Misty felt her heart skip a beat at the term and put her passcode in quickly. Cordelia put her number in the device and handed it back to Misty before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Misty's cheek, "I expect to hear from you later."

"Yes, ma'am," Cordelia laughed before walking back into her apartment. Misty grinned as she reentered her own and saw Madison still sat at the island in her kitchen.

"So?"

"I got her number," Madison smirked triumphantly and Misty sat her phone down as she picked her morning tea back up. She heard a giggle and looked up to see her friend holding her phone, "How the hell did ya know my passcode?"

"I know you, Misty. Did you put this in or did she?"

"She did. Why?" Madison handed the phone to her and she looked down at the screen. 'Cordelia' was her new contact followed by a kissy face emoji. Misty laughed and put the phone back in her pocket.

oooOOooOOooo

She looked down at her phone for the fifth time that morning. She was in a lull at work and really wanted nothing more than to text her beautiful... Neighbor? Girlfriend? Friend? She didn't have a clue. She bit her lip as she looked at the screen again and looked up when someone came in the shop. She put the phone away happy for the distraction.

After she was done with the customer and the woman seemed happy, she picked her phone back up, 'Just text her. She'll reply if she wants,' She nodded at her own internal logic and pulled the text app up to do just that. Then she stared at the phone, 'But what do I say?' She bit her lip and furrowed her brow for a moment before just typing out, 'Hey.'

She sent it before she could talk herself out of it and sat her phone screen down on the counter in front of her so she wouldn't stare at it. It beeped only a moment later though and she picked it up to see a message from the woman.

Cordelia: I'm going to guess this is Misty?

She rolled her eyes at herself. Duh. The woman didn't even have her number.

Misty: Yes. Sorry about that.

Cordelia: No problem. I was starting to wonder if you were actually going to talk to me.

Misty: I couldn't figure out if I should or what to say..

Cordelia: You don't have to impress me. You already did that.

Misty grinned at the text and looked up when someone else came into the shop. She helped the young man for a few moments before pulling her phone back out.

Cordelia: Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I was going to order Chinese food.

Misty: I love Chinese food.


	6. Chapter 6

Misty was just bringing Nicks in from his walk that evening when Cordelia rounded the corner. She was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse. The woman was on the phone which was being held up by her shoulder to her ear and she was rooting through her bag for her keys.

"I don't care if she's the queen of England. She murdered someone... No, it doesn't change anything if she suddenly decides to donate to some charities. Who are you?" Misty laughed and the woman looked up and shot her a grin as she finally located her keys, "I'm not even at work right now. How did you get my personal number?" She rolled her eyes, "We'll discuss this matter more tomorrow."

She hung up and groaned as she finally unlocked her door. She then turned to face Misty who had crouched down to pet her puppy, "Hi," She looked up and smiled before standing again.

"Hi," Cordelia grinned up at her and looked down.

"Is this the infamous leash tripper?" Misty giggled and nodded down at her pet who was now wagging his tail happily.

"The one and only," Cordelia laughed and looked back up to Misty.

"Are we still on for dinner?" Misty nodded at the woman's unsure face, "So I'll see you in a few moments?" She nodded again and Cordelia threw a smile her way before entering her apartment. Misty entered her own now and let Nicks off of his leash.

"Now what?"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had finally stepped over and knocked on the door. Cordelia pulled it open with a grin on her face. She had changed out of her work clothing and into a pair of soft sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Misty smiled at her and stepped inside when she stepped backwards.

"So, I didn't know what you liked. We can just order together," Misty nodded and the two of them sat down with the takeout menu on her couch. They decided and Cordelia called and placed their order before looking to Misty who was sat beside her, "Hi."

The wild blonde giggled but smiled at her nonetheless, "Hi," Cordelia leaned forward slowly and met Misty's eyes as she did so before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Misty responded immediately and kissed the woman back.

"I've wanted to do that since you left last night," Misty grinned and nodded before pecking her lips again.

"Me too," Cordelia reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear before catching blue eyes again.

"Can I do it again then?" Misty nodded and leaned forward to meet her half way. They kissed sweetly before Cordelia pulled back and leaned her forehead against Misty's. She laughed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the end of the woman's nose and watched her scrunch her nose up adorably, "You're so cute," Misty blushed and Cordelia leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "I mean it."

"Thanks," Was whispered out and Misty sought out brown eyes before leaning forward to kiss Cordelia again. She reached up and cupped the woman's jaw in her hand before running her hand back and tangling her fingers in neat blonde hair. Cordelia sighed into her mouth and Misty took a leap and deepened the kiss.

Cordelia let out a small gasp at the feeling of Misty's tongue running along her bottom lip and opened her mouth to the woman. Their tongues met for a moment before Cordelia felt Misty shift towards her. She let out another gasp when Misty ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth and leaned into the woman farther.

Hands came up to tangle into blonde curls now and pulled her impossibly closer to her. Cordelia felt Misty gently push her backwards until she was leaned back against the arm rest of her couch and Misty was kissing her passionately.

The sound of someone knocking on the door was the only thing that broke them apart later and they both blushed at the sight of kiss swollen lips and flushed faces, "I'll be right back. I need to grab my purse," Misty watched her go before standing and opening the door. She paid the delivery boy before walking into the kitchen where Cordelia was just now emerging with her wallet.

She smirked over at the woman and walked over to her.

oooOOooOOooo

They were now sat facing each other across the table with cartons of food open between them, "So," Misty looked up at the woman, "I think.. I don't know. Maybe we should get to know each other a little more?" Misty nodded slowly to her, "I mean, I don't really know that much about you and we just spent half an hour making out on my couch like a couple of horny teenagers," Misty laughed at that and nodded.

"What'd ya have in mind?" Cordelia grinned at her and shrugged.

"I guess we could ask each other some questions?" Misty nodded, "You go first."

"No fair," The woman just smirked and placed another bite in her mouth, "Fine. Um, what's your favorite color?" Cordelia laughed, "I had ta start somewhere!"

"I know. Purple," Misty nodded and grabbed another bite, "And yours?"

"Green," Cordelia nodded and thought for a moment.

"What was the first concert you attended?" Misty grinned widely.

"Fleetwood Mac," Cordelia smirked to herself and nodded, "And ya?"

"Fleetwood Mac," Misty grinned at her and was quiet for a moment.

"Do ya have any nicknames?" Cordelia thought for a moment before pursing her lips.

"Well, my mother used to call me Delia if that counts?" Misty nodded, "And I get 'Ice Bitch' quite a bit behind my back at work," Misty snorted before looking at the woman in alarm, "I'm not known for being the nicest lawyer at the firm," Misty nodded, "And you?"

"No, I wasn't really all that close with my parents," Cordelia could tell there was something else but just nodded, "Madison calls me 'Swampy'," She rolled her eyes and Cordelia looked over to her confused, "I grew up south of here. Tiny town. And I made the mistake of takin' Maddi with me one day and she said it was all swamps and alligators. So, yeah," Cordelia nodded.

"What is your go to meal when you're home by yourself?"

"Bagels," Cordelia laughed and looked over at the woman, "What?"

"That's not a meal," Misty just nodded at her and Cordelia finally accepted the answer, "Fine. I will make one of those awfully fattening boxes of macaroni and cheese," Misty laughed and nodded to her.

"Coffee or tea?" Cordelia thought for a moment before looking back to the woman.

"I don't really prefer one over the other? I drink coffee in the morning and tea anytime after lunch," Misty nodded.

"I can't stand coffee. So I'm a tea person," Cordelia nodded to her.

"Ice cream flavor?"

"Good one," Cordelia nodded as she smirked and Misty laughed, "Plain chocolate. Just can't beat it."

"Alright. I can let you have that one. I prefer cookies and cream though," Misty grinned at her. Their night went on from there.


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia awoke in the middle of the night to a dark living room. The TV was still playing quietly in the background and Misty was still sleeping next to her on the couch. She bit her lip as she smiled over at the woman and looked over at her coffee table.

The two of them had settled onto her couch after dinner with a pint of chocolate ice cream between them. It was now melted in its container but Cordelia couldn't care less. Not when the object of her affections was sitting so close to her with her peacefully sleeping face.

Cordelia shifted closer to the wild haired beauty and pressed soft kisses to her cheek before Misty finally stirred. She didn't open her eyes though, just reached for Cordelia and pulled her into her arms. Cordelia smiled widely and settled against the woman for a moment thinking that it would be nice to just let herself be held for the night.

She shook her head though. She had work in the morning and she was sure Misty did too, "Misty," The woman shook her head and turned her face to nuzzle against Cordelia's hair. She grinned and ran her fingers through wild curls, "Misty, sweetheart, wake up," The woman groaned but finally opened her eyes moments later, "We fell asleep on my couch."

Misty finally realized she had all but pulled the woman into her lap and released her. Cordelia didn't shift backwards though and Misty let out and internal sigh of relief, "Sorry," The other woman shook her head and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Misty's cheek.

"It's not a problem, Misty," The wild blonde nodded and sat up as she yawned and stretched her arms up over her head. Cordelia's eyes fixated on the little patch of skin that was revealed to her as the woman's shirt rode up.

"I should go," Cordelia snapped her gaze back to Misty's and nodded, "I'll talk ta ya tomorrow?" She nodded again and walked the woman to her front door, "Thanks for tonight."

"Thank you, Misty."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was stepping out of her apartment to head to work the next morning when Misty rounded the corner. She had just come from her run and she as dressed in a pair of little running shorts and a tank top that she had grabbed the end of to wipe the sweat from her face. Cordelia was met with the sight of well toned abs and faltered for a moment before righting herself. Misty put her shirt down and grinned at the woman.

"Mornin'," Cordelia smiled at her and leaned towards her, "Don't do that," Cordelia looked a little hurt and Misty rushed to finish her thought, "I'm just all disgustin' and gross," Cordelia laughed.

"I don't care," Misty grinned and Cordelia leaned up to connect their lips sweetly, "I have to go. Will you text me later?" Misty nodded and kissed her quickly once more before watching the woman leave. She breathed out a sigh and looked down to her happily panting dog.

"What're ya lookin' at?"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was at work later when her phone beeped. She looked down and smiled at her new favorite contact's name.

Cordelia: How's your day going?

Misty: Can't complain so far. What about yours?

Cordelia: I fine. I'm in the hospital. The usual I suppose.

Misty furrowed her eyebrows. Did that mean she was a patient or she was there to see someone?

Misty: Umm. What?

Cordelia: A client got a little out of hand. I'm fine. Just headed home early is all.

Misty felt anger rise in her and looked around the shop. She decided to close early for the day and head home.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty knocked on Cordelia's door and it was opened only a moment later. She gasped as she stepped towards the woman. Cordelia's left cheekbone was quickly turning a dark shade of purple and Misty met brown eyes that were looking at her questioningly.

"Oh, sorry," Cordelia just shook her head and shut the door behind Misty, "I just wanted ta make sure ya were okay?" Cordelia felt her heart swell and grinned over at the woman, "And I bought cookies and cream ice cream?"

"You're the best," Misty laughed and followed the woman into her living room. She took a seat next to her on the couch and reached into the bag she'd brought in. She handed the ice cream to the woman who thanked her with a kiss to her cheek.

Misty caught her face gently in her hand and slowly turned Cordelia to face her, "This doesn't look good, darlin'," Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat at the endearment and nodded to the woman who was gently tracing her fingertips over Cordelia's face, "How did this happen?"

"It happens a lot more than you would expect. Clients don't always like what you tell them and they can get pretty hostile," Misty felt anger rise in her again and Cordelia grabbed her hand, "I'm fine," Blue eyes met brown before she finally nodded and looked back to the bruise on the woman's cheek.

Misty leaned forward and left butterfly kisses along the bruise before pulling back and seeing Cordelia sat there with her eyes closed. Misty leaned forward now and pulled out something else from the bag which she sat in Cordelia's lap. The woman looked down and laughed.

"Where in the world did you find a purple pig?" Misty laughed and shrugged.

"I know a guy," Cordelia rolled her eyes but picked the stuffed animal up anyway.

"Thank you," Misty just nodded and placed the bag in the woman's lap now.

"I bought Ibuprofen and Tylenol too. I wasn't sure if ya had any or which ya preferred," Cordelia grinned at her and leaned forward to connect their lips.

"You really are the best."


	8. Chapter 8

Cordelia was leaned up against Misty later in the day as they watched a movie. The wild blonde was in the corner of the couch and Cordelia was pressed into her side. Misty's arms were around her and she occasionally dropped soft kisses into blonde hair. Cordelia just wrapped her arms more tightly around the woman's waist as she snuggled into her side.

"Did you leave work for me?" Misty nodded against her and looked down into brown eyes when the woman didn't say anything else, "You didn't have to do that, sweetheart," Misty just shrugged.

"It's fine. I wanted ta be here," Cordelia grinned and leaned up to connect their lips. She heard her front door open and broke away to look up. Zoe walked into the room and smirked at her.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay.. It looks like you're way more than okay though," Cordelia blushed and sat up before walking over to her friend.

"How did you get in? I locked the door," Zoe held up a key and handed it to Cordelia.

"You really need a new hiding place. The plant next to your door is pretty damn obvious," Zoe watched her best friend roll her eyes before looking over her shoulder to the wild blonde who was watching them questioningly, "You must be the amazing Misty that my best friend is completely smitten with."

Misty heard Cordelia groan and smirked at the new woman. She shrugged and Zoe turned back to Cordelia, "She is cute, babe," Cordelia blushed again and shot her friend a look, "I'm gone. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Cordelia walked her out before coming back into the room and looking sheepishly at Misty, "It's fine, Cordelia. Ya will probably get a similar experience when ya meet Maddi. Though, I have ta warn ya, she's pretty damn crude."

"I can handle crude," Cordelia walked over and stood in front of Misty. She tangled her fingers into blonde curls and leaned down to kiss her gently. Misty sighed and scooted to the edge of the couch so she could pull the woman's body flush against her. She deepened the kiss after a moment and Misty moaned lightly into her mouth.

Cordelia was spurred on by the sound and pushed Misty into the couch without breaking the kiss. She placed herself down straddling the woman's lap afterwards and felt Misty's arms come around her back. They pulled back a few moments later and blue eyes met brown. Both lust filled.

"Damn," Cordelia could only nod in agreement and gently cupped Misty's cheeks in both hands. She ran her thumbs over the woman's cheekbones and grinned at her.

"Damn, indeed."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty's phone rang later while they were kissing quite passionately again on Cordelia's couch. She groaned as she pulled away, "Sorry," Cordelia just shrugged and Misty put the phone to her ear, "What?" The blonde woman in her lap looked at her amused and Misty just shrugged, "Woah slow down. Ya have a date... He's a dog lover... Ya told him ya had a dog... Ya wanna borrow Nicks?"

Misty felt her eyes go wide as Cordelia leaned forward and pressed her lips to Misty's neck. She tried to concentrate on Madison as she felt Cordelia's tongue dart out as she placed open mouthed kisses to her neck, "Where are ya takin' him?" She rolled her head as Cordelia moved to the other side of her neck and held back a moan as the woman nipped lightly at the skin there, "I guess it's fine. Just don't kill him please?" She hung up and threw her phone down before pushing the woman down onto the couch and leaning over.

Cordelia giggled up at her and Misty leaned down to connect their lips again. She felt fingers tangle into her hair and sank down into the body beneath hers. She nipped lightly at Cordelia's bottom lip and deepened the kiss when Cordelia gasped at the feeling, "That wasn't very nice, baby," Cordelia nodded as Misty trailed her lips down the column of her neck, "I can't tell ya half of what she said," Cordelia moaned when Misty bit down sharply near her collar bone before trailing her lips back up to meet her own.

"Mist," Was gasped out and the wild blonde reconnected their lips. She pulled back moments later when they both needed air and looked down into brown eyes, "Stay," Misty looked down at her shocked and Cordelia blushed, "I don't mean for.. That," Misty nodded slowly and Cordelia blushed even brighter, "It's just.. The other night, when you pulled me into your arms?" Misty nodded, "That felt so good. I would love it if you would hold me tonight?"

Misty felt a small grin start on her face and she nodded, "I would love ta, darlin'," Cordelia grinned and sat up slowly with Misty still in her lap, "Are ya sure though?"

"Positive."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had stepped next door to her apartment to grab some sleep shorts and a tank top. She slid into the shorts and pulled the shirt on before brushing her teeth and heading back into the woman's apartment. She pushed the door open slowly and looked inside, "Cordelia?"

"In here," Was called out and Misty shut the door and locked it before following the sound. Cordelia was stood in the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom brushing her teeth. Misty leaned against the door jamb and grinned at her, "What?"

"You're just so damn beautiful," The woman blushed and rinsed her mouth out before flipping the light off and walking over to the woman. She wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her face down on Misty's shoulder as she held her tightly.

Cordelia pulled back a few moments later and grabbed Misty's hand to pull her into the bedroom. She laid down and Misty felt unsure but slid into the bed on the other side. Cordelia unsurely scooted towards the woman and Misty instinctively wrapped her arms around the woman to hold her.

Cordelia looked at Misty as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and watched the woman lift her hand to lightly trace the bruise on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feeling and felt soft lips press a kiss there when her fingers retreated. She sighed and opened her eyes before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to soft lips.

"Thank you for this," Misty shook her head and tightened her hold.

"Anytime, Dee," Cordelia grinned at the nickname, "Goodnight, darlin'."

"Goodnight, Mist."


	9. Chapter 9

Cordelia woke the next morning and opened her eyes to see a peacefully sleeping face in front of her. Misty was still holding her and Cordelia didn't think she'd ever slept better. She smiled warmly as she reached her hand out to gently push Misty's hair from her face. She leaned forward after doing so and pressed a soft kiss to the woman's forehead.

Misty stirred but just tightened her hold on Cordelia's waist and the woman felt her heart swell at the action. She snuggled into Misty's arms and pressed her face into Misty's neck before flinching hard and pulling back. Misty woke at the movement and looked at the woman who was now sat up and holding her hand to her cheek.

The wild blonde sat up and crawled over to her on her knees, "Dee?" Cordelia shook her head and Misty pulled her gently to face her. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was trying hard to fight them off, "Baby, it's okay. Cry if it hurt," Cordelia shook her head, "I know it did, baby doll," The woman finally nodded and Misty wrapped her arms around her gently and pulled her into her lap.

Cordelia settled against her and laid her other cheek down on Misty's shoulder, "Thank you," Was whispered out and Misty shook her head as she rubbed her hand up and down the woman's back.

"Cryin' is never somethin' ta be ashamed of," Cordelia nodded, "It doesn't make ya weak or less of who ya are."

Cordelia snorted, "Tell that to my mother," Misty looked down into brown eyes and Cordelia could see anger there, "Sorry," Misty shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry your mother was like that," Cordelia shrugged and leaned farther into Misty as she hugged her tightly. She sat back a few moments later and wiped at her face before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Cajun lips.

"I should probably get dressed for work," Misty nodded and released the woman when she moved to stand. She pulled Misty up with her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist as she looked up at her, "Thank you so much for last night."

"There's nothin' ta thank me for, darlin'," Cordelia nodded as Misty gently traced her cheekbone, "I should probably go take the dog out. I'll talk ta ya later?" Cordelia nodded and leaned up to kiss her once more before finally releasing the woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was at work later when the bell above the door rang. She was in the back room up on a ladder, "I'll be out in a moment!" Was yelled out into the store and she grabbed what she needed before making her way back into the store.

She could just see the top of a head moving around and sat everything she needed down before making her way to it, "Can I help ya?" The woman turned around with a smirk on her face and Misty laughed, "Hey."

"I didn't know you worked here," Misty laughed.

"I own here," Cordelia giggled at the phrasing and walked over to the woman to lean up and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Which explains how you could just get off yesterday and come see about me," Misty nodded and leaned down to peck soft lips.

"So, what d'ya need?" Cordelia shrugged.

"I just wanted something to put in the apartment," Misty nodded and started flitting around the woman. She made her way around the store picking up different flowers as she went and weaving a beautiful bouquet. She made her way back to Cordelia and presented it to her, "Wow. These are gorgeous, Mist," The woman smiled down at her, "What are they?"

"These are hibiscus," She indicated a flower, "And these are orchids, pansies, and sunflowers," She pointed to each flower as she named them, "They wouldn't normally go well together in a bouquet but they have similar meanin's," Cordelia looked up at her.

"What do they mean?" Misty just smirked as she made her way back to the front of the store, "Mist?" She shook her head as she turned to face Cordelia again.

"That's for ya ta figure out, darlin'," Cordelia laughed and walked up to her.

"How much do I owe you?" Misty shook her head, "Mist, you have to let me pay you, baby."

"Have dinner with me," Cordelia looked up playfully, "That's what I want. Let me make ya dinner. Tonight?" Cordelia finally nodded and Misty leaned down to kiss her gently, "I'll see ya later then."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had headed home and set the flowers in a vase in her kitchen. She admired them for a moment before grabbing her laptop and sitting at the counter with it. Her phone beeped and she checked it.

Misty: Do you eat spicy foods?

Cordelia laughed and texted the woman back.

Cordelia: I do. Do you plan on dumping a bottle of hot sauce in something?

Misty: You're going to have to wait and see ;)

Cordelia giggled and sat her phone back down before pulling Google up. She typed in the first flower, hibiscus, and hit search. She felt her heart swell when the meaning she found was "delicate beauty". She smiled as she searched for 'orchid' and clicked on the first link. They had the same meaning as the hibiscus and pansy meant "loving thoughts" while sunflowers meant "adoration".

She had tears in her eyes as she shut her laptop and could hear the woman opening her door to enter her apartment. Cordelia got up and all but ran out her front door. Misty looked up as she unlocked her door and caught Cordelia as she threw herself into a hug.

"Hey, darlin'?" Cordelia laughed into her shoulder and pulled back to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. Misty responded and looked into brown eyes as she pulled away.

"Thanks for the flowers."


	10. Chapter 10

Misty had pulled Cordelia into her apartment behind her and Cordelia had followed her willingly. She pushed her down on a bar stool in her kitchen before placing the grocery bags down on the counter and pulling out the things that she had bought.

Cordelia watched until something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and was met with the sight of Misty's dog. She got up and kneeled down in front of him, "Hi, buddy," Cordelia looked up when he didn't respond to her, "Does he not like me?"

"It's okay, Nicks," The puppy then happily almost tackled Cordelia backwards as he licked at her face, "Ya asked for that," Cordelia laughed and played with him for a while.

"What kind of dog is he?"

"Dunno," She looked up and Misty shrugged, "I found him about a year ago. He'd been hit by a car and left for dead, so I took him ta the vet. And then I kept him," Cordelia smiled warmly up at the woman, "And he's so gentle and well behaved, I mean who would just leave him there like that. Ya know?"

Cordelia stood and walked over to the woman. She wrapped her arms around Misty's waist from behind and leaned her forehead to her back, "You are the kindest person," Misty laughed and caught one of Cordelia's hands and brought it to her lips to press soft kisses to her knuckles, "So caring and so so sweet," Misty laughed and turned in her arms to wrap her own around Cordelia.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the end of Cordelia's nose and giggled lightly when she wrinkled it up, "How was work today?" Was asked as she lightly traced the still present but fading bruise.

"It was fine," Misty met brown eyes, "I'm fine, Misty," She nodded and tapped the woman's nose before turning back around. Cordelia took her previous seat back on the stool and looked across the counter at the woman, "What are you making?"

Misty turned away and grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet and poured the wine she'd picked up into it before sitting it in front of the woman. Cordelia smiled her thanks and Misty answered, "Gumbo," The shorter blonde let out a snort and Misty looked up in question, "Nothing," Misty just started, "It's just.. Wine.. And gumbo," Misty laughed then and leaned across the counter, "What?"

"I wanna kiss ya," Cordelia nodded and leaned forward to connect their lips. Misty pulled back with a grin on her face and finally made her way to the stove. She got everything together and turned the burner on before making her way back to the woman.

Misty stepped up between her knees and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned down and connected their lips languidly. As she pulled back, Cordelia caught her bottom lip between her teeth and Misty let out a moan. She opened blue eyes and caught mischievous brown ones before laughing and leaning forward to kiss the woman's cheek.

"So. How was work for you?" Misty laughed as she thought about it and Cordelia looked at her questioningly.

"It's nothin'. My day was fine," Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so I usually get a bunch of dudes that come in lookin' ta apologize or ask someone out, ya know? The usual," Cordelia nodded slowly, "Well this boy came in today. He couldn't have been more than eighteen and his thin' was, "Which flowers are guaranteed ta get me laid?"," Cordelia scrunched her nose up in distaste at that and Misty nodded.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him where the magical fuck me flowers were," Misty let out a loud laugh at that and looked at the woman with shining eyes.

"Ya are so damn precious," Cordelia blushed and Misty pressed a kiss to her cheek, "No, I didn't tell him where the "fuck me" flowers were," Cordelia nodded and grinned up at the woman, "I asked him what he wanted ta say ta her.. I guess I should have told him ta keep it PG," Cordelia's eyes widened and she looked at Misty in alarm.

"Mist, that's verbal assault," The wild blonde shook her head.

"I'm fine, baby," Cordelia finally nodded and Misty started her story back up, "Well I finally got ta somethin' along the lines of... "You're hot. I wanna have sex. Your butt turns be on." And my personal favorite, "You're cuter than my last girlfriend." So yeah," Cordelia laughed, "I gave him roses. He was insistent on roses so he got a bouquet of damn roses. And then do ya know what this little prick did?"

"Do I want to know?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"He handed the damn flowers ta me," Cordelia's eyes went wide and Misty watched her face contort in anger.

"That's not okay. Does he come in there often?"

"Oh, he won't any more. I made sure ta tell him exactly where he could shove those flowers," Cordelia nodded.

"Good. No one should talk to you like that," Misty smiled down at her and hugged her to her, "You're too perfect for someone to be less than eloquent with you."

"Thanks, darlin'," Cordelia nodded into her shoulder and breathed in deeply enjoying the scent of the other woman.

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them had eaten and were now sat in Misty's living room with their wine glasses. Cordelia was curled up on the couch and Misty was sat cross legged facing her, "Dee?"

"Hmm?" Cordelia didn't look up as she traced her fingers lightly along the skin of Misty's calf.

"Will ya.. Stay? Tonight?" Cordelia looked up with a grin on her face, "It's just-" Cordelia cut her off

"No, I get it. I haven't slept that good in God only knows how long," Misty breathed out a sigh and nodded, "And I loved waking up to you," She blushed as she said this and dropped her gaze to her lap. Misty smiled and leaned forward to grab her hand and lace their fingers together.

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Cordelia had woken the next morning as Misty pulled her close and pressed kisses to her face. She laughed sleepily and blinked her eyes open to see blue eyes looking back at her, "Mornin'," Cordelia nodded and nuzzled her face into Misty's neck.

"Good morning," Misty held her more tightly and ran her fingers through soft blonde hair, "I didn't think you were a morning person?"

"It's noon," Cordelia's eyes snapped open as she sat up and looked around for her phone. She stopped when she heard Misty laughing and glanced over to her, "I'm sorry, darlin'. It was just too easy," Cordelia dropped her jaw and glared playfully at Misty. She crawled back over to her and placed herself in the woman's lap, "Forgive me?"

Cordelia leaned forward and captured Misty's lips in a passionate kiss. She deepened it and heard Misty moan into her mouth as she trailed her fingers through blonde curls. Cordelia smirked to herself before rolling her hips into Misty's and sitting back quickly, "Nope."

Misty watched in shock as the woman stood from her bed and left the room. She got up quickly and ran after her, "Dee, that was so not cool," Cordelia laughed and Misty caught her around the waist and lifted her up. The woman let out a squeal as Misty spun her around before sitting her back to her feet. Cordelia turned to face her and leaned up to kiss her lips.

"You liked it," Misty nodded and nipped playfully at her jaw before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I need to go," Misty pouted down at her and Cordelia nodded as she leaned up and softly brushed her lips against Misty's, "I know, baby," Was spoken against them and Misty opened her mouth to capture Cordelia's bottom lip between her own as she pulled her into a kiss.

The shorter woman gasped and leaned into Misty as they kissed. She felt the woman's arms wrap around her and looped her arms around the woman's neck as she tried to get closer to her. She made herself pull away moments later and looked up into shining blue eyes.

"I will talk to you later. I need to go before you distract me again," Misty laughed but walked her to the door.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty got back from her morning run to find Madison in her apartment, "What're ya doin' here?"

"I need the dog, remember?" Misty nodded and held the leash out to her. Madison took it and looked at the woman for a moment, "Whose lipstick is all over that glass in your kitchen?"

Misty smirked at her and rolled her eyes as she made her way towards her bathroom, "Did you have your hot neighbor over for a little rendezvous last night?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Misty shut the bathroom door as she turned the shower on and could hear Madison still moving around as she stepped into it.

"And what did you two do?"

"I made dinner," Madison laughed through the door and Misty rolled her eyes, "I did. It's in the fridge."

"Okay, babe. Then did you make passionate love all night?" Misty blushed at the thought.

"No, we didn't."

"So she left last night and you were left here to drown your sorrows in your dog?"

"She left this mornin'," Misty squealed when her shower door was pulled open and tried to cover herself as she stared horrified at Madison.

"She left this morning?" Misty nodded and glared at her, "But you two didn't have sex?" 

"No, Maddi. Some people can sleep in the same bed without jumpin' each other," Madison rolled her eyes and shut the door back on the shower.

"But you wanted to," Was thrown out over her shoulder as she left.

oooOOooOOOooo

Cordelia was dealing with a particularly nasty client later in the day. She made eye contact with Zoe as the man spoke and the woman rolled her eyes in response, "Look, Mr. Adams. This isn't just going to go away. We're lawyers, we're not miracle workers. There's video footage of you doing it and a recording of you admitting to it. The best we can get you is a plea bargain. There's no use in trying to say that you didn't do it."

That apparently wasn't the answer that the man was looking for.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was on her couch later in the day in her sweats and a t-shirt. She heard Misty just making her way home and grinned at the sounds of Nicks barking happily at her return. She pulled her phone out to text the woman.

Cordelia: How's your day going?

Misty: Better now that you're talking to me.

Cordelia grinned at the cheesy reply and texted the woman back.

Cordelia: That was so cliché, Misty.

Misty: You make me want to be cliché.

Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat and bit her lip to keep her smile under control as it fought to make its way across her face.

Misty: Shouldn't you be working?

Cordelia: I'm home.

Misty: What? You're never home this early.

Cordelia: The door's open.

She heard her door be pushed open moments later and looked up when Misty walked into the room, "What's up, baby doll?" Cordelia shook her head, "Dee, what happened?" Misty took a seat next to the woman on the couch.

"I'm fine."

"Thin's that usually start with "I'm fine." End up not bein' fine, baby," Cordelia grinned and shifted to reach for Misty only to grimace as she moved, "What's wrong?"

"I pissed off a client today apparently," Misty's eyes flashed with anger and Cordelia reached her hand out to the woman. Misty gripped it in her own, "So now he's not only facing theft charges but also facing assault and battery charges as well."

"What the hell did he do, Cordelia?" Cordelia looked into worried blue eyes before sighing. She shifted slowly and sat up before lifting her shirt up. Misty took in her bruised stomach and ribs and gasped before looking up into brown eyes, "Dee, baby," Cordelia nodded, "No one should ever lay a hand on ya," Cordelia dropped her shirt and shifted into Misty's arms.

"Will you hold me?"

"All day, darlin'. All damn day."


	12. Chapter 12

Misty was sat later with Cordelia practically in her lap. She was running her fingers gently through blonde hair and watched Cordelia's face contort randomly as they watched a movie, "Dee?"

"Hmm?" Cordelia turned her head to look into blue eyes and Misty cupped her cheeks.

"What is it, baby?" The woman looked at her questioningly, "Ya keep grimacin'. What hurts? Do ya need somethin'?" Cordelia grinned at her and Misty looked confused now.

"You're just so damn sweet," Misty blushed slightly, "I don't normally take any kind of pain killers because they make me feel fuzzy so I didn't accept what the hospital offered to me," Misty nodded along, "And I guess I should have."

"Do ya want me ta go get ya somethin'? I mean it'll be over the counter and probably not nearly as strong," Cordelia shook her head.

"Will you grab the Ibuprofen that's in my bathroom?" Misty nodded and Cordelia attempted to shift off of Misty's lap only to hiss in pain. Misty caught her and held her still and Cordelia looked back at her in confusion.

"I got ya," Cordelia raised her eyebrows until Misty stood slowly and lifted Cordelia gently with her before placing the woman back down onto the couch. Cordelia smiled and reached for her. Misty bent to look at her and Cordelia caught her cheek to pull her into a kiss.

"Thank you," The wild blonde just grinned and made her way to the bathroom to find what Cordelia had requested. She grabbed them and made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water too before making her way back to Cordelia.

Misty knelt down on her knees in front of the couch and held the pills out to Cordelia who took them and the water. She sat the bottle beside her before reaching a hand out to cup Misty's cheek gently, "You truly are the kindest and sweetest person I've ever met," Misty grinned up at her and leaned forward slowly to kiss her. Cordelia sighed into her mouth and kissed her back just as tenderly.

Misty sat back moments later and looked at the clock in the room, "It's gettin' late darlin'," Cordelia nodded and tried to stand only for Misty to hold her in place again. She looked up questioningly before squealing lightly at being picked up bridal style and carried into her bedroom. Misty sat her down gently on her bed and bent to kiss her again, "Goodnight, baby doll," Cordelia nodded up at her and caught her hand.

"Goodnight, Misty."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was laying in her bed that night wide awake. She'd left Cordelia's apartment hours ago and had showered and played with Nicks for a while before laying down. She kept tossing and turning and considered just making her way back to Cordelia's but decided against it. The woman was probably asleep by then anyway.

She groaned before getting up and deciding to take another shower. If she had to be awake, why not be fully awake? Her phone beeped a moment after she started the shower and she picked it up from the counter.

Cordelia: Are you still up?

Misty: Yeah, darling. Did my shower wake you up?

Cordelia: No, that's not it. I can't sleep.

Misty: Me neither. This is my second shower of the night.

Cordelia: Will you come lay with me? You don't have to.

Misty grinned and flipped her shower back off before stepping out into her bedroom again. She made her way out of her apartment and easily found Cordelia's spare key before unlocking the door and making her way to the woman's bedroom.

"Ya have gotta hide that key better, baby," Cordelia looked up and shrugged at her before flipping the blankets back for Misty to slide in beside her. Misty did so and pulled the woman into her arms gently, "How is it that I can get addicted ta sleepin' next ta ya in only two nights?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

oooOOooOOooo

"Don't you need to be at work?" Misty opened an eye to look into brown eyes. Cordelia was on her side and was gently running her fingers through blonde curls.

"That's the beauty of ownin' your place of work. I make my own hours," Cordelia snorted and shifted towards her to settle back into her arms, "I don't usually work on Fridays anyway unless it's a holiday weekend," Cordelia nodded, "You're not working today?"

"No, my boss told me to take today and the weekend," Misty nodded and nuzzled her nose into Cordelia's. The woman laughed and brushed her nose against Misty's as well, "So what do you want to do today?" Misty opened her eyes to look at the woman again and Cordelia faltered, "I mean, if you even want to spend the day with me. You obviously don't have to."

Misty shook her head quickly and leaned forward to kiss the rambling woman, "I'd love ta, Dee," Cordelia nodded, "How do ya feel though?"

"Better. Still sore but not dying," Misty nodded.

"Do ya feel up ta goin' out ta lunch or somethin' with me?"

"I would love to go out with you, Mist," Misty grinned and kissed her gently again before pulling back with a smile on her face.

"I'm goin' ta get dressed then. Dress comfortably," Cordelia nodded and watched Misty leave her bedroom.

"I'm so head over heels for her."


	13. Chapter 13

Misty had stepped over to her apartment and changed. She took Nicks out and fed him before grabbing her keys and wallet and headed back to Cordelia's apartment. She pushed the door open slowly, "Dee?"

"One second!" Misty nodded and stepped into her living room. Cordelia stepped out of her bedroom a few moments later and Misty felt her mouth go dry. She watched the woman make her way down the hallway and into the bathroom. She had on a pair of little black shorts and white flowy tank top. She'd paired the ensemble with cute little black flats and Misty had never seen anyone look more adorable than the woman did in that moment.

Cordelia stepped into the living room a few moments later and caught blue eyes questioningly. Misty blushed before looking away and mumbling something. Cordelia smirked and made her way to the woman, "What?"

"Ya look cute, okay?" Misty was bright red now and Cordelia grinned before leaning up and pressing her lips to Misty's cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Misty nodded and looked back to her.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty parked and got out before opening Cordelia's door and holding her hand out to her. Cordelia grinned up at her and grabbed her hand before standing. Misty shut the door but didn't release her hand as she started walking, "Where are we going?"

"Do ya trust me?" Cordelia nodded immediately and Misty smiled at her, "Then, ya'll see," Cordelia finally nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along. Misty opened the door before pulling her into a small café. Cordelia smiled over at her and they took their seats.

"So, what is this?"

"Ya'll see. Ya may wanna run for the hills right about now," Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows until a young woman slipped into the seat beside Misty and pushed her farther into the booth.

"Hi," Cordelia smiled at the new woman, "You must be the one banging my best friend."

"Maddi!" Madison laughed and flipped Misty off before looking back to an amused Cordelia.

"So, you're Cordelia then?" She nodded and Madison turned to face Misty, "She's hot, babe. Good job," Misty turned red and rolled her eyes at Madison, "So, can I take your order?" Misty rolled her eyes again as she huffed.

"You work here?" Madison grinned.

"Something like that," Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "I own this restaurant," Cordelia nodded, "And the one next to it, and the one next to that.. And that hotel down town.. And the mini golf course in the next town over," Cordelia's eyes went wide and she glanced to Misty who was just glaring at the woman next to her.

"Are you serious?"

"Maddi may be a jerk, but she's not a liar. She owns halfa this frickin' city," Madison smirked and nodded. She took their orders before leaving again and Cordelia looked over to Misty, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, sweetheart," Misty nodded and Cordelia reached across the table to grab her hand in her own, "I really really like you," Misty looked at her with a grin and a question in her eyes, "Sorry, I just felt like telling you," Misty nodded and got up to round the table and slid into the booth beside Cordelia.

She wrapped her arm around Cordelia's back gently and felt the woman lean into her side, "I really really like ya too, baby," Cordelia smiled and nuzzled her face into Misty's shoulder.

"Okay, lovebirds, break it up," Cordelia looked up at Madison who had come back with their drinks. She sat them down before disappearing again.

"She works in the restaurants that she owns?"

"No, she's here ta bug me," Cordelia nodded and leaned farther into Misty's side.

"That makes more sense," Misty giggled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of the woman's head that was laid down on her shoulder.

oooOOooOOooo

They had eaten and fought over the check until Misty threatened to poke her in her sore ribs and run away while she couldn't move. Cordelia had glared before finally nodding and allowing the woman to pay for their lunch.

They were now walking hand in hand down the street and Cordelia was just happy to be near the woman who'd caught her heart. They walked into the park and Cordelia smiled up at her as she was led through the wooded trail. Misty glanced over at her and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the gorgeous woman beside her.

"Dee?" Cordelia turned to face her and Misty looked deep into brown eyes, "You're so beautiful, baby," Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes at Misty's clearly heart-felt confession and stopped walking to pull the woman against her into a crushing hug, "Dee, your stomach."

"I don't care," Misty finally nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman as well, "You are so beyond perfect. And I don't say that lightly. I mean it. You are so gorgeous and your spirit is just as beautiful," She felt Misty press her face into her hair and tighten her arms around her waist, "And I am truly so happy to have you in my life."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked with Cordelia back up to their apartments. She was still holding her hand and they stood between their doors for a few moments just giggling and pressing soft kisses to each others lips, "Thank you for today, sweetheart," Misty shook her head as she pressed a kiss to Cordelia's nose.

"Thank ya for comin', darlin'," Cordelia smiled and leaned up to connect their lips again. She pulled back and Misty pecked her lips again with a grin on her face, "I'll let ya go now," Cordelia nodded and squeezed the hand that was still in hers.

"Goodnight, Misty."


	14. Chapter 14

Cordelia was sat in the bath later that night when her phone beeped. She dried her hand off before reaching for it.

Misty: Goodnight, gorgeous.

Cordelia bit her lip as she smiled softly and typed out her own reply.

Cordelia: Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams.

Misty: You too, darling.

Cordelia put her phone back down and got out of the tub. She dressed into her pajamas and made her way to her bed. She slid in and immediately missed the warmth of Misty's body that she had gotten used to the last few nights.

She laid there for a few moments before grinning and getting up from her bed. She made her way into the hallway and easily found Misty's key over her door ledge. She let herself into the apartment and could hear the woman moving around in her bedroom. Nicks ran out at the sound but just made his way to Cordelia when he saw the familiar face.

She bent to pet him for a moment before standing again and making her way towards Misty's bedroom. The woman was sat in the bed with the blankets pulled back for Cordelia, she grinned as she stood in the door way, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard the door open, baby," Misty finally looked up from her phone and Cordelia made her way to the bed and slipped in.

"So you decided not to make sure that it wasn't a burglar or something?" Misty giggled and laid down facing Cordelia.

"That's what Nicks is for," Cordelia laughed, "I figured it was either ya or Madison. But Maddi would already have half of my fridge pulled out makin' a sandwich or somethin'," Cordelia giggled and leaned forward to kiss the woman. Misty responded immediately and pulled the woman farther into her arms.

Cordelia leaned further into her and sighed into her mouth as they kissed. Misty deepened it and Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat when the woman's tongue pushed into her mouth. She caught the woman's lip between her own and bit down gently before releasing her and pulling back to look into bright blue eyes.

The shorter woman leaned back in to reconnect their lips and Misty leaned forward and pushed Cordelia gently onto her back. The woman went willingly and tangled a hand into blonde curls as Misty hovered over her. She moaned when the woman trailed her kisses away from her lips and long her jaw line to her ear.

Cordelia gasped loudly as Misty took the lobe into her mouth and bit down gently before soothing the red mark with her tongue, "Mist," The woman gasped out and Misty trailed her kisses back to her lips and recaptured soft lips with her own. Cordelia whimpered as she trailed wet kisses down her neck and moaned out when the woman sucked hard and bit down just above her collar bone.

Cordelia bucked her hips up into Misty's and the blonde let out a low growl before grinding her own down into Cordelia's. Cordelia let out another moan and urged Misty's mouth back to her own. They were both breathing hard as they kissed sloppily and Misty finally pulled back to look into lust-filled brown eyes.

"We should probably stop, darlin'," Cordelia pouted up at her and Misty sat up to gently pull Cordelia's shirt up so her stomach was revealed, "You're all bruised up, baby. I don't wanna hurt ya," Cordelia sighed before nodding and reaching up to cup Misty's cheek. She grinned when the woman turned her head and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand.

Misty then smirked deviously and bent to press soft kisses along the warm skin of her stomach and ribs and could feel Cordelia squirming beneath her as she did so. When she pulled back, Cordelia's eyes were nearly black and Misty grinned as she settled back beside the woman.

"That was cruel, Misty."

"Goodnight, baby doll."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke first the next morning and looked at the peaceful face next to her. Misty had her arms wrapped protectively around her and Cordelia shifted farther into her arms before pressing butterfly kisses to her face. Misty's nose wrinkled up and Cordelia giggled as she continued to place soft kisses to her face.

The wild blonde turned her head and caught her lips as she neared her mouth and Cordelia grinned into their kiss before pulling back and looking into blue eyes, "Morning," Misty smiled and rolled backwards bringing Cordelia's upper body with her.

"Good mornin', Dee," Cordelia beamed at her, "What?"

"I like your sleepy morning voice. It's so adorable," Misty blushed lightly and Cordelia leaned forward to peck her lips quickly, "I like your voice period," Misty grinned then and leaned up to whisper in Cordelia's ear.

"Glad ta be of service, darlin'," She felt the woman shiver as she pulled back and Cordelia looked down into blue eyes, "Let me make ya breakfast," Cordelia looked down confused, "Please? I promise not ta poison ya or anythin'."

"Alright. Let's eat, baby."


	15. Chapter 15

They had spent their weekend together. Their days filled with stolen kisses and trips into town when they felt like getting out. Their nights were filled with snuggles and whispered secrets between the two of them.

Cordelia had never felt like this before. She was giddy and constantly had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She couldn't keep her smile off of her face at work on Monday and Zoe, of course, noticed.

"Did you get laid?" Cordelia looked up to see who she was talking to and blushed when Zoe was just looking at her.

"No," The woman raised an eyebrow, "I didn't."

"Then why do you look so over the moon?"

"Because I am," Zoe let out an aww and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"So you love her?" Cordelia looked up sharply.

"Of course not. I haven't even known her for a month," Zoe just let out a laugh at that, "What?"

"Cordelia, it doesn't matter. You can meet someone and instantly know that you love them or you can be for someone for years and never love them. Time doesn't equal love, babe," Cordelia finally nodded slowly, "So you love her?"

"Zoe," She breathed the woman's name out exasperatedly.

"Cordelia," Was said back in the same fashion but much more playfully, "You don't have to say so. Just don't rule it out yet," Cordelia nodded, "So how does she make you feel?"

"She makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. And as cheesy as that sounds, it's true," Zoe nodded with a small smile on her face, "I get butterflies in my stomach any time I'm near her and I can't keep a smile off of my face when she's around."

"That's so cute, Cordelia," The woman nodded.

"And when she holds me at night? It's like nothing else even exists."

"Wait. You slept with her?!" Cordelia shook her head.

"Yes, in the literal sense. We slept in the same bed. No we haven't had sex," Zoe nodded, "It's funny actually. I don't think I can sleep without her anymore." 

"Aww," Cordelia rolled her eyes, "You know what that sounds like to me?" Cordelia looked up questioningly, "Love."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was in the shop with Madison around lunch time. The woman had come by earlier with Misty's favorite from the burger place down the street and the two of them were sat together using her counter as a table.

"So, how are things with the babe?" Misty rolled her eyes and picked up another fry.

"Good," Madison giggled and watched Misty's face slowly become a small smile as she thought about the woman.

"Misty and Cordelia sitting in a tree," Madison sing songed the words as she got up to grab her purse from another stool. Misty rolled her eyes as she grumpily ate her burger. It was no use fighting with Madison when she got like this, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Misty just glared as her best friend retook her seat, "First comes love."

She stopped right there and looked at Misty expectantly, "What?"

"Love," Misty scrunched her face up, "That's it. You're totally in love with her.

"What? I am not. That's ridiculous," Madison arched an eyebrow and Misty huffed, "I haven't even known her for that long. I'm not in love."

"Oh, babe. You're so in love, you can't even see it," Misty rolled her eyes, "Well, if you're not in love. What are you?"

"What does that even mean?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"I like her," Madison shot her a look and Misty looked down at her lap as she thought about the woman, "I like the way she smiles, her eyes, her hair, the way her hand feels in mine. I like it when she laughs and her nose wrinkles up, I like that she can make me laugh. And every time I get near her, I just wanna hold her forever and I get butterflies and my heart beats funny," Misty finally trailed off and looked back up at her best friend who was grinning widely at her, "Oh no, I'm in love with her."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had been debating with herself all day since her conversation with Zoe. 'You don't love her. It's too soon.' She would nod at that conclusion only to come back to it moments later, 'You could love her. I mean she's beyond great and like Zoe said, time doesn't equal love.' The she would fret over that decision for a while as she worked on her computer until she thought about it more, 'Cordelia, whether you do or not, it's not like you can tell her. You've been together for less than a month... Are you even together? What is this?'

She'd gone on like that all day and was now nearing her apartment with her mind still racing. She heard Misty coming down the hallway behind her and instantly, her worries just went away as a smile instinctively made its way onto her face, "Hey, darlin'," Cordelia turned to face her as she located her keys in her purse and grinned up at her.

"Hi, baby," She pulled her keys out and looked down at Misty who was dressed in a pair of workout shorts, that were doing funny things to Cordelia, and a tight tank top, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I didn't run this mornin'. So I'm gonna take Nicks," Cordelia nodded, "Ya wanna come?"

"Umm. Sure, I didn't run yet today either. Give me a few moments to change," Misty nodded and entered her apartment to get her dog. Cordelia unlocked her door and moved to her bedroom to change quickly. She grabbed a pair of little shorts and slid into them before pulling a soft tank top over her head. She then made her way into the bathroom and removed her make up before pulling her hair into a ponytail.

When she stepped back into the hallway, Misty was there with Nicks' leash in her hand and grinned over at her.

"Ready?"


	16. Chapter 16

They'd made their way to the park and stretched before starting their run. Cordelia had felt her eyes go wide as Misty stretched and had to look away from the blonde beauty before she could stretch as well. They were now running side by side with Nicks just ahead of them enjoying being outside.

"How was your day?" Cordelia looked over when the woman asked the question and shrugged.

"It was fine. What about yours?" Misty shrugged as well.

"Fine," Cordelia nodded and felt her brain warring inside her head again. 'You're so damn in love with her that it's not funny.' She shook her head to herself and wanted to just enjoy her run with the woman she loved. She faltered and stumbled at the realization and Misty stopped to walk back to her, "Are ya okay, darlin'?" Cordelia nodded and stood up straight.

"I'm fine. Must've been a rock or something," She didn't make eye contact as she started running again and Misty just shrugged before falling back in beside her. They did their run quietly after that and Cordelia could just feel the words on the end of her tongue making her sick as she held them in, 'You can't tell her. It's too soon.'

They made the walk back to their building and parted ways to go shower separately, "You're an idiot. She probably thinks you're mad at her or something," Cordelia shook her head as she stripped while walking towards her bathroom, "You love her, you goof," She flipped her shower on and looked in the mirror, "Well, this is awkward."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was having the same conversation with herself, "Ya made the whole run weird. Ya shoulda just told her," She flipped her own shower on now as she pulled her top over her head, "She probably thinks she's gonna get the breakup talk or somethin' and that's the last thin' that I want," Misty bit her lip, "It's too damn soon ta tell her though.. Isn't it?"

She shook her head at herself as she stepped into the shower. She continued to rant at herself as she washed her hair and body and hadn't even come close to a solution by the time she stepped out of the shower, "Ugh. I love her so much," She toweled her hair lightly before dressing into her pajamas for the night, "Maybe I should just tell her."

She made her way into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before taking a seat at her counter to debate with herself some more.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was sat in her living room after having poured her own glass of wine and was staring at the blank TV screen as she tried to decide whether or not to just tell the woman how she felt, "You could just tell her." She shook her head at herself as she took another drink, "She'd think I was a freak for falling for her this fast."

Cordelia sat there long after she'd finished her drink and finally got up to head to bed a few hours later. As she laid there, she just wanted to hold the woman and be held. But she'd made things awkward earlier and couldn't blame the woman for not wanting to sleep with her tonight. She huffed as she rolled onto her side again just trying to fall asleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty flopped onto her back for the third time that night and wished for the hundredth time that the woman was laying beside her. She rolled so she was facing the wall that connected their apartments, "I love ya, Cordelia. More than anythin'," She whispered the words into the quiet of her bedroom and accomplished nothing but redefining her want to tell the other woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 3:02 am. She groaned as she sat up, "You know what? Just fucking tell her you wimp. If she doesn't accept it or doesn't agree with you, then you know you at least tried," She threw the blankets back off of her body as she stood before she could change her mind and stepped into the hallway.

She almost laughed when Misty stepped out at the same time and they both looked at each other for a moment, "You're still up?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Misty nodded at the response, "I wanted to tell you something actually," Misty nodded but held a hand up.

"Me too. And I gotta get it out," Cordelia just nodded expecting the worse. Misty stepped ever closer to her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Cordelia's ear, "I am so in love with you that I can't function correctly without you around," Cordelia gasped at the soft confession lacking the accent that the woman usually had.

Misty looked into brown eyes and smiled in relief when Cordelia didn't run away immediately, "Oh, Misty. I love you too," Blue eyes shined down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby. I've been fighting with myself all day and all night and I just decided to screw it and tell you," Misty laughed.

"Me too, darlin'."

"I love you so much, Misty. So so much," Misty grinned and finally leaned down to connect their lips. They kissed passionately for a long time before Cordelia pulled back needing air.

"I love ya too, baby doll," Cordelia smiled up at her and pecked her lips before grabbing her hand.

"Then will you please come sleep with me? Apparently you're very easy to get addicted to," Misty laughed and nodded before following the woman into her apartment.

"I know, baby. I haven't slept any either."


	17. Chapter 17

The two of them had finally got some much needed sleep and Cordelia woke the next morning still cocooned in Misty's arms. She felt her butterflies start up in her stomach again as she remembered what had happened the night before and leaned forward to nuzzle her nose against Misty's.

The wild blonde woke laughing and connected their lips in a sweet kiss, "Guess what," Misty opened her eyes and looked into playful brown orbs.

"What, darlin'?" Cordelia smiled and leaned in to kiss the woman again. They both grinned into the kiss and separated.

"I love you," Misty giggled, "I love you. I love you. Ugh I fought with myself all day yesterday and it feels so good to just be able to tell you."

"I love ya too, darlin'," Cordelia nodded, smile still firmly plastered on her face. Misty sat up slightly and pushed Cordelia back onto her pillow, "I love ya so much," She pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead, "I love ya," She kissed her cheek now, "I love ya," She pressed a kiss to her other cheek. She then kissed her nose, "I love ya," And finally, she connected their lips passionately, "I love ya, Cordelia Goode. So so much."

She pulled back to look at Cordelia and saw tears welling up in the woman's eyes accompanied by the biggest smile she'd ever seen. Cordelia tangled her fingers into blonde curls and pulled the woman back down to her lips. She kissed her greedily and felt Misty responding equally to her. She heard the woman let out a moan as she slipped her tongue into her mouth and ran her hands down the woman's back slowly.

Misty gasped into her mouth when she bit down gently on her lip and Cordelia smirked momentarily before she was once again consumed by all things Misty. She continued her hands' downward descent and grabbed the woman's ass in both hands effectively causing Misty to roll her hips downwards into her own.

The wild blonde separated their mouths as she moaned and looked down at the woman below her. Cordelia took in lust-filled blue eyes and bucked her own hips up into Misty's, "Darlin'," The word was a plea and Cordelia looked up at her, "Ya only have an hour ta get ta work."

"I don't care, Misty," The wild blonde looked uncertain and Cordelia took her chance to flip them quickly, "I want to make love to you," Misty moaned out and Cordelia smirked, "Will you let me make love to you, baby?"

"Ya don't even have ta ask, Cordelia," The woman smirked and reconnected their lips. She wasted no time in deepening it and Misty wound her arms around her back and pulled her upper body down flush against her own. Cordelia moaned at the contact and trailed her kisses down the woman's pale neck.

Cordelia could feel Misty squirming beneath her as she kissed and nipped at the skin before her. Long fingers tangled into her hair and she smirked into another bite that she left at the top of the woman's chest. She sat back and danced her fingers at the edge of the woman's tank top before receiving a nod and removing Misty's shirt.

Cordelia took in hard abs and perky breasts as Misty tried to even her breathing out. Cordelia met blue eyes as she leaned back down to connect their lips once again. She trailed her finger tips up Misty's stomach lightly and felt the muscles under her hands quiver in anticipation. She cupped both breasts at once and reveled at the moan that she received in response.

The shorter woman sat back and palmed at Misty's breasts before rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Misty was whimpering now and Cordelia bent to suck a nipple into her mouth as she continued to toy with the other. The wild blonde beneath her let out another low moan and Cordelia swapped breasts and brought her hand up to toy with the opposite one.

She squealed lightly as Misty flipped their positions again and looked up at the blonde beauty above her, "You're wearin' entirely too many clothes, baby," Cordelia nodded and Misty quickly rid her of her shirt and pajama shorts leaving her just in black lacy panties. The woman let out a moan at the sight and felt Cordelia hook her fingers into her own pajama bottoms to push them down her legs. She shifted to allow the woman to do so before she settled straddling the woman again.

"You are so beautiful," Cordelia reached up to cup Misty's cheek as her other hand cupped the woman's hip. Misty turned her face and pressed a soft kiss to Cordelia's palm before nipping softly at the skin there. Cordelia let out a little gasp before letting a grin take her face.

Misty bent and brought her lips just above the woman's breasts. She placed wet and sloppy kisses across the woman's chest as she descended and completely skipped over her nipples when she got to them. Cordelia let out a whine of protest and Misty smirked as she nipped and kissed at her ribs and stomach, "Need somethin', Dee?"

"Touch me," Was gasped out and Misty felt her already ruined panties become even wetter at the raw groan that had come out of the woman. She nodded and sucked an already hardened nipple into her mouth causing Cordelia to arch high off of the bed before she fell back down. Misty swirled her tongue slowly and enjoyed the noises coming from the woman beneath her before swapping to the other breast and giving it the same treatment.

She trailed her kisses back up to Cordelia's lips as she trailed a hand down between their bodies and roughly cupped the woman through the lacy material of her panties. Cordelia gasped loudly into her mouth and opened her eyes to look at her, "You're so damn wet, Dee," Cordelia nodded and whimpered as Misty found her clit through the material.

She smirked before trailing her hand down and cupping Misty like she'd done to her moments before. Misty moaned above her and looked down into wide brown eyes, "Fuck me, Misty."

The woman let out another moan before nodding and sitting back to remove the woman's panties. She threw them across the room and looked back down to see Cordelia looking at her pointedly. She smirked before removing her own underwear and crawled her way back up to the woman. Misty passionately connected their lips and felt Cordelia's hand tracing light circles just above where she needed her most.

Misty moaned out and decided two could play at that game. She trailed her hand down and pushed her fingers gently through wet folds, just enough for the woman to feel but not enough to get any pleasure from. Cordelia keened and arched her back upwards before taking the hint and pushing two fingers into Misty with no warning.

The wild blonde moaned out at the feeling and looked down into brown eyes before pushing two fingers into her as well. Cordelia whimpered and finally started to pump her fingers into the woman. Misty mirrored her movements and rhythm and leaned back down to kiss her passionately again.

"Cordelia," Brown eyes opened and looked up at her, "I love ya so much."

"I love you, Misty," They sped their motions up and could feel each other getting closer and closer to the edge, "Are you close, baby?"

"I'm so close, Dee," Cordelia nodded and pressed her thumb down on Misty's clit before feeling Misty do the same. Within a few more thrusts, both of them were coming together with each others names on their tongues. They evened out their breathing before Misty pulled her fingers from Cordelia and earned a whimper as she did so, "I know, baby," Cordelia then watched wide eyed as Misty sucked her fingers into her mouth and let out a low moan at the taste, "But ya taste so good, Dee."

"Misty," Was moaned out and Cordelia finally pulled her fingers from the woman above her and smirked lightly at her own whimpers now as she sucked her fingers into her mouth. She sat up slowly afterwards with Misty in her lap and looked into blue eyes, "And now I have to go to work."


	18. Chapter 18

They'd finally separated from each other and Cordelia had begrudgingly left for work. Misty was now sat in the flower shop with the goofiest grin on her face. She'd helped many customers who had all noticed that the woman had seemed over the moon about something.

She smiled widely when her phone rang and she saw Cordelia's name pop up, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," Misty grinned as she shifted a few flowers around the shop.

"Hey, darlin'," She heard Cordelia shifting, "Rough day?"

"No actually. It's going pretty good. And it's about to get better," Misty smiled at her voice, "If you'll come open the door. I'm having difficulties," Misty turned around and saw the woman stood at the front door of her shop with two take out bags in her hands. She hung up and opened the door quickly letting the woman in.

Cordelia sat the bags down and put her phone on the counter before turning and practically throwing herself into Misty's arms. She jumped up and looped her arms around her neck and felt Misty's wrap around her waist instinctively as she leaned in to kiss her passionately. She smiled at the woman as she pulled back.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Well, then, by all means, darlin'. Don't let me stop ya," Cordelia let out a laugh before leaning back in to reconnect their lips. She ran her tongue along Misty's bottom lip and moaned when the woman allowed her to deepen the kiss. She pulled back a few moments later and just smiled as she stared into blue eyes.

"I love you," Misty grinned at her, "Sorry, I just love saying it."

Misty shook her head, "Never apologize for that. I love ya too, Dee. And I plan on tellin' ya as often as possible," Cordelia grinned and finally pulled back.

"I got lunch."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had flipped the sign to "Closed" as they ate together over her counter in the shop. Cordelia was now grabbing her things so she could leave and Misty stepped up behind her to wrap her arms around her waist. Cordelia sighed as she leaned back into Misty and felt the woman press a kiss to her temple.

Cordelia turned in her arms and lifted slightly on her toes to kiss the wild blonde. Misty responded quickly and leaned down into the woman as she kissed her just as passionately. They pulled back moments later and Cordelia looked up as she bit her lip.

"I need to go," Misty pouted, "I don't want to go either, baby doll," The wild blonde nodded and pecked her lips. Cordelia giggled as Misty pressed kisses to her cheeks and forehead as well, "I really do need to get to work, sweetheart," Misty nodded but continued to press soft and playful kisses to the woman's face and neck, "You're making it impossible for me to leave."

"That's the point, gorgeous," Cordelia moaned as Misty sucked gently on her neck and rolled her head to the side to give her better access. Misty smirked into her ministrations and trailed her lips back up to Cordelia's. The woman kissed her greedily and Misty pulled back to look into lust-filled eyes, "Ya have ta go ta work, Dee."

She stepped back from the woman and rounded the counter like nothing had just happened. Cordelia turned and stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed. Misty just smirked at her and Cordelia grinned before rounding the counter and pushing Misty back against it. She leaned up and captured the woman's lips fiercely, only relenting when Misty moaned into her mouth. She then trailed wet kisses and sharp little nips along Misty's jaw.

The woman was a gasping and moaning mess in her arms before Cordelia pulled back, "Now I have to go."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was coming back from her run that evening as Cordelia was unlocking her apartment door. She smiled over at the sweaty woman and raked her eyes down her body while Misty pulled her ear buds from her ears and stopped the music on her phone.

"Hey, darlin'," Cordelia smiled and reached for her only to have Misty step back away from her, "I'm all gross, Delia. I need a shower," Cordelia raised her eyebrows and grabbed Misty's hand before pulling her to her and kissing her deeply.

"So come shower with me," Misty looked down in brown eyes.

"Was that an invitation, baby doll?" Cordelia nodded before opening her door and pulling Misty into her apartment with her. 

oooOOooOOooo

They'd showered.. Eventually.. Until the water had gone cold and both of their fingers looked more like raisins than fingers. Cordelia giggled as she stepped out of the shower on shaking legs and looked back at Misty who watched her as she toweled off. The shorter woman smirked and wrapped her towel around her body before grabbing another and gently toweling Misty's hair before wrapping it around her body and securing it.

Misty caught her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss her knuckles gently, "I love you." 

"I love ya, Cordelia," Cordelia grinned and tugged the hand in hers to pull the woman towards her and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, "Again?" Cordelia nodded, "Ya mean the one against the wall and the three times in the shower weren't enough?" Cordelia shook her head, "Me neither, baby doll. I can't get enough of ya."


	19. Chapter 19

Cordelia woke the next morning and snuggled into Misty's hold before snapping her eyes open at the amount of sunlight shining in through her windows, "Shit," She got up and Misty rolled towards her at the movement. Blue eyes opened to watch as the woman frantically ran around the room simultaneously brushing her teeth and pulling on a pencil skirt at the same time. She then watched on in amusement as the woman tucked her blouse in while trying to pull a brush through her hair.

"Baby. Calm down," Cordelia sighed and sat her brush down before walking over to the bed and leaning down to kiss the woman.

"I guess you're right. I'm late now," Misty nodded up at her and Cordelia grabbed her hand, "I forgot to set my alarm," The wild blonde nodded and Cordelia leaned down and kissed her gently, "I'll see you later. I love you," Misty grinned as the woman got up.

"I love ya too!" Was shouted after her as she left. Misty got up and realized she was still naked from the previous night and didn't have any clothes to put on. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before sticking her head out the door and making sure no one was in the hallway. She shot into her own apartment before removing the towel.

"Thanks for the show," Misty screeched at the voice that came from her kitchen and rushed to cover herself again.

"Madison!" The woman just nodded as she took another bite of her cereal.

"And where have you been?" Misty shook her head as she made her way to her bedroom, "I can stay here all day, babe!" The woman rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. She made her way back into the kitchen and flipped the woman off as she opened the fridge and grabbed her orange juice, "So, did you sleep with the hot neighbor?" Misty had her back to her and decided to have a little fun.

"Yeah," Madison got eerily quiet, "A lot actually. I'm still really tired and she's really late for work," She turned to look at her friend as she leaned against the counter with her juice.

"Haha. Very funny," Misty just smirked and leaned forward against the island that Madison was sat at, "Are you serious?"

"Dead," The woman looked at her for a moment before squealing.

"You actually fucked her," Misty grimaced at that but nodded anyway, "More than once?"

"I lost count," Madison laughed.

"Good job, babe."

oooOOooOOooo

"You know, you have a hickey," Cordelia looked up and saw Zoe pointing at her. She felt her eyes widen and pulled the little mirror out of her purse before looking at her neck. There was a rather large cluster of faint purple hickeys on her neck.

"I didn't see them in my rush this morning," Zoe nodded.

"Uh huh. And who put those there?" Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Would it be everyone's favorite flower child?"

"The one and only," Cordelia dead panned and Zoe laughed.

"Did she leave them anywhere else?" Cordelia looked around to find the office mostly empty and decided to play with her friend. She nodded as she looked down at her paperwork, "Where else, Cordelia?"

"Oh. My chest. My stomach and ribs. On my hips. My inner thighs," She looked up at Zoe who was looking at her slack jawed and laughed.

"You're joking," Cordelia shook her head.

"Not at all. She's quite the biter," Zoe's eyes got impossibly wider, "And apparently so am I. She looks like someone beat her," Zoe blushed at that.

"So you slept with her?"

"Oh yeah. Multiple times," Zoe just stared.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well the first time was yesterday so.." 

"Wait. You slept with her multiple times yesterday?" Cordelia nodded, "How many times?"

"Umm. I lost count somewhere after my eleventh orgasm of the night," Zoe blushed brightly again, "And there were quite a few more rounds after that."

"Holy shit, Cordelia."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia: I miss you.

Misty smiled down at her phone when the text came in a little before she got off.

Misty: I miss you too, baby doll.

Cordelia: I miss you more.

Misty: I don't think that's possible. But I'll let you have that because I love you more.

Cordelia laughed when that text came in and smiled widely.

Cordelia: That's definitely not possible, baby.

Misty: Oh it so is. Because I love you so much, baby. So damn much.

Misty's phone rang then and she smiled as she answered it.

"How much?" She giggled.

"There aren't words for the measurement of how much, darlin'. There just isn't a measurement big enough," Cordelia was quiet for a moment, "Dee?"

"I just love you so much," Misty could hear the emotion in her voice and smiled softly.

"I know, baby doll. I love ya so much. I'll see ya later?"

"Definitely."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia came home that night grumpily and made her way to Misty's apartment before even entering her own. The woman pulled the door open a moment after she knocked and pulled Cordelia inside as she shut the door back. She then turned and faced the woman and saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia sighed and leaned forward into Misty's arms.

"I have a conference meeting this weekend and I have to leave for it tonight," Misty nodded slowly into blonde hair, "Conferences aren't even my thing. I'm not supposed to have to go to these things. I just want to be here with you." 

"I just want ya here too, baby," Cordelia nuzzled her face into Misty's neck, "All weekend?"

"All weekend," Cordelia huffed out, "I'll be back Sunday night if I'm lucky. How the hell am I supposed to sleep? They don't make travel sized Misty Days to take on the road."

"Oh, darlin'," Misty let out a laugh and hugged Cordelia more tightly, "I'll hold ya all night Sunday. No matter what time ya get back," Cordelia nodded against her, "And all day Monday if ya want," Cordelia nodded again, "What time do ya need ta leave?"

"Five minutes ago," Misty laughed and felt Cordelia burrow further into her arms, "I love you, Misty."

"I love ya, Cordelia."


	20. Chapter 20

Misty had offered to drive Cordelia to the airport so she didn't have to leave her car there all weekend. The two of them had shared soft kisses and light touches before Cordelia finally left Misty's arms to board her plane. Misty had watched her go before driving back home.

That had been four hours ago and she was now laid in her bed wide awake. She huffed as she flopped onto her back and let out a sigh, "Well, I'm not sleepin' tonight," She sat up and flipped her lamp on before grabbing the book she'd been reading for the last few weeks.

About half an hour later, her phone rang causing her to jump at the sudden noise. She picked it up and felt a smile take her face as she saw Cordelia's name, "Hello?"

"I need you," Misty sighed and sat her book down.

"I know, baby doll. I can't sleep either," Cordelia huffed into the phone, "How was your flight?"

"Long and boring," Misty laughed lightly and laid down on her side after flipping her lamp back off, "I've been trying to sleep for an hour and I just can't."

"I laid down about four hours ago, darlin'. I know how ya feel," She heard Cordelia shifting around, "I miss ya already."

"I missed you the moment I sat down on that plane, sweetheart. I love you so much," Misty grinned and could feel herself getting sleepy now that she could hear the woman's voice.

"I love ya too, baby. So much."

"Is this working for you too?" Misty knew exactly what she meant.

"Strangely, yes. I'm already feelin' like I could sleep now. How in the world are we this attached ta each other?" Cordelia laughed softly into the phone and Misty felt her heart swell at the sound.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you, Misty."

"Good night, Cordelia. I love ya too."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke late the next morning due to her late night. She stretched before reaching for her phone that she had fallen asleep next to. Cordelia had sent her a good morning text earlier and Misty smiled before texting her back.

Misty: I miss you.

She rolled onto her back before hearing her phone beep again.

Cordelia: I miss you, baby. I just want to be there in your arms.

Misty smiled softly and snapped a selfie where she was still laying in her bed. She sent it to the woman.

Cordelia opened the picture and felt her heart skip a beat. There was her.. Girlfriend? They really needed to talk about that. There she was, laid on her back with her sleepy eyes sparkling up at her and her soft blonde curls framing her face. And Cordelia wished she could take that invitation at that moment.

Cordelia: You're not making this any easier on me, sweetheart. I'm in a meeting.

Misty: Then why is your phone out, baby girl?

Cordelia bit her lip at the term before sitting her phone face down in her lap to try to ignore her need to text the beautiful blonde. She lasted all of two minutes before she picked it back up to see another text from her.

Misty: I just want you here so I can run my hands over that body of yours and listen to the sounds that you make when I hit those spots that really make you squirm.

Cordelia's eyes went wide and she gulped before looking up to make sure that no one was paying her any attention. She typed back a hasty reply.

Cordelia: Misty, baby. I can't do this.

Misty: Then put your phone away, Dee.

Cordelia bit her lip and kept her phone in her lap.

Misty: I want you here so I can kiss you and listen to you moan my name while I run my hands down your body and cup your already soaked pussy through the thin material of those tiny sleep shorts that you know do funny things to me.

Cordelia had to close her eyes tightly at that one and take a breath before looking back up to the director and trying to focus on him.

Misty: And then, when you're whimpering and squirming and begging me to fuck you, I'll take those little shorts off and slide down the bed so I can kiss you through those little panties that you know I love on you.

Misty: And once the panties are gone, then I'm going to eat you out and you're going to be gripping at the sheets and my hair because you're already so damn close just from all that grinding you did against my hand. And you'll be so wet while I suck at your clit.

Cordelia: Baby, I can't take any more.

Misty: Put the phone away, baby girl.

The next message that came in was a picture message and Cordelia made sure no one was looking her way before opening it. She almost moaned out loud at the sight. Misty was laid diagonally across her bed with her shirt and shorts long gone. Cordelia could see pouted lips and bare breasts, but what really turned her on was the hand that was clearly buried in her own panties.

Cordelia: Misty, baby. Are you touching yourself?

Misty: Yes, I'm so close, Cordelia. I'm so wet for you.

Cordelia excused herself from the meeting to go to the bathroom and locked the door once she was in there. She called the woman and heard her pick up but only got a moan in response.

"Misty?"

"I'm so close, Dee," Cordelia moaned into the phone and leaned back against the counter in the bathroom.

"What do you need, baby?"

"Talk ta me?" Cordelia nodded and could feel her own arousal heightening even farther as she listened to Misty on the other end.

"I want you to take your soaked little fingers and push two of them into your wet pussy for me, sweetheart," Misty moaned out and gasped into the phone as she did what she was told, "Now I want you to pump them in and out like I did to you the other night. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, baby girl?" Cordelia moaned at the name that she heard spoken for the first time.

"How wet are you, baby?"

"These panties are ruined and I had ta take them off and it's gettin' all over the sheets. I'm so wet for ya, Dee," Cordelia moaned again and could feel her clit throbbing to be touched.

"Pull your fingers out and circle your clit for me, Mist," She heard a gasp as the woman did so, "Faster, Misty," She was rewarded with a moan and her name as the woman came and listened to her as she came down from her high, "I love you, Misty."

"I love ya, darlin'."

"I have to go, sweetheart."

"But I got ya all hot and bothered and ya haven't got off, Dee."

"Oh, you get to take care of that later."


	21. Chapter 21

Cordelia had been beyond turned on all day and she was now back in her hotel room trying desperately to refrain from touching herself. She laid down across her bed before calling Misty, "Hello?"

"I need you," Misty smiled at the same words that had been spoken the night before. Only these words came out as a breathy plea.

"What do ya need me ta do, baby girl?" Cordelia moaned as Misty's voice automatically dropped and clenched her thighs together.

"I'm so wet for you already, Misty. I never got to take care of myself after this morning and every little move that I've made has just made me wetter and needier all day," She heard Misty moan quietly into the phone then, "I need you, baby."

"What are ya wearin'?"

"I'm still wearing my work clothes. I kicked the heels off though, so just the dress pants and blouse."

"Take your shirt off for me, baby girl," Cordelia nodded and sat up to unbutton the blouse and pull it off, "Now roll your nipples through your bra until they're hard," Cordelia moaned out and did as she was told after laying back down. Misty could hear her breathy gasping through the phone and could feel herself getting turned on as well.

"Misty," Was gasped out and Cordelia arched her back off the bed as her clit throbbed with the need to be touched.

"Take your bra and pants off for me, baby," Cordelia did so quickly before laying back down, "Dee?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Did ya take your laptop with ya?"

"Yeah, sweetheart," Misty grinned and sat up grabbing her own computer.

"And ya have Skype?" Cordelia finally caught on and grabbed her laptop from its bag before sitting it down on the bed with her. Cordelia pulled Skype up and the two of them swapped information before she saw Misty pop up on her screen and hung her phone up.

"I miss you so much," Misty nodded as she leaned back against the head board of her bed.

"I miss ya too, baby girl," Cordelia moaned and Misty smirked, "Put the computer on the bed so I can see ya please?" Cordelia sat the computer down between her bent knees so Misty could see her and her soaked panties. She heard the woman gasp and smirked to herself, "Damn, baby," Cordelia nodded as she whimpered, "Touch your fingers ta your clit through the panties for me, baby."

Cordelia did what she was told and moaned at the feeling. She pulled her hand away and held her fingers up, "They're soaked through my panties, Misty. How do you do this to me?" Misty moaned as Cordelia replaced her hand and let her head fall back as she circled her clit through her panties.

"Does that feel good, baby girl?" Cordelia nodded as she whimpered again, "Take the panties off, Dee," She pushed the garment down her legs before repositioning herself in front of the camera and hearing Misty let out a low moan, "You're so wet, baby," Cordelia nodded as she gripped at the sheets beside her, "We're not leavin' this bed for at least five hours after ya get back, baby girl," Cordelia nodded in complete agreement, "Do ya need ta get off, sweetheart?"

"Please, Misty," Was breathed out as the woman whimpered in her need.

"Take your middle finger and gently circle your clit for me, baby," Cordelia brought her hand down and touched herself lightly before arching her back off of the bed as she did so. Misty watched on as the woman pleasured herself and felt her arousal becoming even more present, "Now push two fingers into yourself." 

Cordelia did so and Misty watched as her chest heaved and she pumped her fingers, "I'm not going to last long at all, Misty."

"I just wanna see ya come for me, baby," Cordelia moaned again and quickened her motions, "I want ta see your wet pussy clench around your fingers as ya pound into yourself for me," Cordelia closed her eyes tightly as she felt the familiar coiling in her lower belly, "I want ya ta scream my name when ya can't take it anymore and ya finally push yourself over the edge." 

"Mist," Was gasped out and Misty smirked as she watched Cordelia.

"I want ta lick your hot pussy while ya come around my fingers, Cordelia," Cordelia came right then with a rush of wetness shooting out of her and coating her hand and sheets. She fell back against the bed as she tried to even her breathing out and could only sit back up to look at Misty minutes later, "Damn, darlin'."

"I've never done that before," Cordelia smirked as she looked at her.

"Will ya do one more thin' for me?" Cordelia nodded, "Lick your fingers for me, sweetheart. I'm not there ta do it," Cordelia moaned and sucked her fingers into her mouth as Misty watched with lust filled eyes, "I love ya so much."

"Oh, we're not finished, baby," Misty looked confused, "This is going to take a little maneuvering. Do you trust me?"

"Completely," Cordelia smiled at her.

"I need you to take your laptop with you and go into my apartment," Misty furrowed her eyebrows but got up to do what the woman had said anyway, "The key is over the door frame," Misty nodded and reached up for it before opening the door and shutting it back behind her, "Now go sit down on my bed please," Misty smirked.

"Ya want me ta masturbate on your bed? That's kinda kinky, Dee," Cordelia smirked.

"You haven't seen kinky yet, doll face," Misty smirked and took a seat on the woman's bed with her back against the headboard and her laptop in her lap, "Will you take your shirt off for me, Misty?" Misty nodded and sat forward to pull the shirt over her head revealing bare breasts, "I wish I was there to take those nipples into my mouth so I could suck at them and listen to you moan and gasp above me," Misty let out a moan at that and bucked her hips upwards, "Eager are we?"

"That show I just watched made me so wet, baby girl," Cordelia nodded.

"Put the computer down on the bed," Misty sat it down between her ankles and looked into the camera, "Play with your nipples for me, baby," Misty ran her hands up her body and rolled her nipples lightly bringing forth a small moan from her mouth, "Good girl," Misty let out another moan and Cordelia smirked, "Oh. You liked that didn't you?" Misty just nodded, "Who's my good girl, Misty?" Misty moaned again and Cordelia sat up farther to look at her.

"Run your right hand down your stomach and cup yourself through those little shorts, baby doll," Misty complied and gasped as she did so, "Did you like that?"

"Mmhmm," Was hummed out and Cordelia smirked at the gasping woman on her screen.

"Tell me what else you like Misty," The woman met her eyes questioningly, "Do you like to be spanked, sweetheart?" Misty let out a moan and nodded unsurely to the woman.

"I've always liked the idea. I've never tried it with anyone though," Cordelia nodded and bit her lip.

"Would you try that with me?" Misty nodded to her and Cordelia moaned out, "Take your shorts off, baby doll," Misty slipped the shorts off of long legs and Cordelia took in her soaked panties, "You're so wet, Mist," The woman just whimpered as she looked at Cordelia to give her instruction, "Push your hand into your panties and use one finger to fuck yourself."

Misty moaned at the harsh words and did what she was told. She let out a little gasp as she did so and Cordelia moaned at the sight, "Dee, I'm so wet," Cordelia let out another moan and nodded.

"Take the panties off for me, sweetheart," Misty threw them to the side quickly and opened her legs to Cordelia, "Oh my, baby," Misty nodded and whimpered as her body begged her for release, "Touch your clit for me, Mist," The woman nodded and did as she was told, circling it lightly with her middle finger, "I wish I was there to do that to you with my tongue," Misty let out a moan and nodded to her that she agreed, "How close are you, blue eyes?"

"So close, Dee," Misty gasped the words out.

"Come for me, Misty. I want to watch you come and know that I did that to you. I want to see your wet pussy tighten around your fingers while you pump into yourself," Misty moaned and thrusted into herself more quickly at the words, "I want to take my tongue and taste you over and over again until all you can say is my name," Misty came hard at the woman's words and Cordelia smirked as she finally sat up to look at her, "Good girl."

Misty let out a small moan and looked at her pointedly, "Dee, I just came, baby. Don't do that ta me," Cordelia smirked and nodded, "What was the reason for me comin' in here anyway?"

"Open the second drawer on my nightstand."


	22. Chapter 22

Misty looked at Cordelia for a moment before opening the drawer and seeing a few vibrators, "Dee," Was gasped out and Cordelia nodded, "Which one, baby girl?"

"The purple one, baby," Misty nodded and picked up the purple vibrator from the drawer, "Ready to go again?"

"Always if it's with ya," Cordelia smirked and nodded to the woman.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart," Misty did so and Cordelia moaned out at the sight, "Push that toy into your dripping pussy for me," Misty nodded and moaned as she did so, "How does that feel, Mist?"

"So fuckin' good, Dee," Cordelia moaned out and nodded, "Are ya wet again, baby girl?" Cordelia nodded, "Will ya touch yourself with me?" The woman nodded and sat back to place the computer between her legs again.

"Pump that toy for me, sweetheart," Misty nodded and watched as Cordelia slowly circled her clit to the sight of Misty masturbating, "You're so gorgeous, Misty," The wild blonde whimpered, "Turn it to the lowest setting, baby doll," Misty flipped the little knob on the end of the toy and let a low moan fall from her lips. She watched as Cordelia circled her clit faster at the sight and let out a few whimpers, "Pull it out and touch it to your clit."

Misty did just that and Cordelia watched her back arch off of her bed as she moaned her name out, "I'm so close again, Dee," Cordelia nodded and pushed two fingers into herself. Misty moaned out again at the sight.

"Push the toy back into your wet pussy and turn it all the way up for me, beautiful," Misty did so and felt her hips start rocking of their own accord, "That's so hot, baby doll," Misty nodded as she moaned out and Cordelia could feel herself getting close again as well, "Circle your clit for me with your fingers."

Misty left the toy where it was and circled her fingers around her sensitive clit, "Dee, baby, I'm gonna-" She was cut off as she came loudly and felt her climax rush out of her as she screamed Cordelia's name. Cordelia fell over the edge at the sight and moaned Misty's name out to her. The woman breathed deeply for a few moments before pulling the toy from herself and letting out a low whimper as she turned it off, "I'll replace the sheets, Dee. I'm sorry," Cordelia shook her head.

"Holy fuck, baby. Never apologize for that. I have more sheets and I'll gladly buy as many as I need if I can get you to squirt like that," Misty moaned again and clenched her thighs together, "Do you want to go again, baby?"

"I don't think I can, Dee," Cordelia nodded, "I need ta go back ta my apartment."

"You could stay there," Misty looked at her for a moment, "You could," Cordelia bit her lip and Misty smiled at her.

"I'll stay here then," Cordelia smirked and nodded as she laid down and placed the computer on the other pillow so she could look at Misty. Misty mirrored her pose and looked at the screen.

"Good night, baby doll."

"Good night, Dee," Cordelia smiled softly at her until Misty's face contorted with an obvious question.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Have ya used those vibrators on yourself?" Cordelia smirked and nodded and reveled at the moan that left Misty's throat, "I think I'm ready ta go again, baby girl."

oooOOooOOooo

They had stayed up most of the night watching each other pleasure themselves time and time again. Cordelia was exhausted when she got up for work the next morning but felt completely relaxed and wouldn't have changed anything.

She looked towards her laptop around the time for her to leave and looked at Misty's peacefully sleeping face, "I love you, Misty," Was whispered out before she grabbed her bag and headed from the room after putting the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. She really didn't want the cleaning staff finding the little mess she'd made the night before.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty pulled her shorts and top on after she got up and grabbed her laptop before heading to her own apartment. She looked up when she heard movement and rolled her eyes at Madison who was once again sat at her counter.

"Hot date last night?"

"She's outta town, idiot," Madison shot her a look.

"You clearly got laid last night.. Multiple times," Misty rolled her eyes and put her lap top down as she grabbed a bagel, "You seeing more than just her?"

"No," Madison raised an eyebrow before taking in Misty's appearance and then shifting her eyes to the laptop.

"Holy shit," Misty looked at her, "You two had webcam sex," Misty blushed brightly and Madison laughed, "You totally did! How long did you last? Had she even been gone a whole day?"

"No," Was barely whispered out and Madison giggled, "What? I had nine orgasms last night. The hell did ya do?" Madison stopped laughing and looked at the woman.

"Nine?"

"Well I was exhausted after the ninth and she had ta get up this mornin'," Madison nodded slowly, "I had more than thirteen the night before," Madison almost choked on the bite of food she had taken, "Who's laughin' now?"


	23. Chapter 23

Cordelia: I miss you so much.

Misty: Aren't you supposed to be working or something? ;)

Cordelia: Yes, but I miss you and I love you so much... None of that stuff that you pulled yesterday though. I don't think I can handle that again.

Misty: I promise, baby girl.

Cordelia bit her lip at the term and looked around her at the meeting. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea as she did and were either on their phones or clearly not paying attention.

Cordelia: This meeting looks like a group of high schoolers. No one is paying attention and everyone is texting.

Misty: Uh huh. And what's the meeting over, baby?

Cordelia: I don't know.

Misty: Point made, darling.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was on her laptop that night in bed when a notification popped up that Cordelia was online. She clicked it and heard the Skype ringer for a few moments before Cordelia's beautiful face popped up on the screen.

"I just want to be there with you," Misty nodded, "I love you so much. I miss you." 

"I miss ya so much, baby. I love ya too, Dee," Cordelia grinned softly at her, "How was your day?"

"Boring. Someone made me work," Misty laughed softly at the slight sarcasm and just shrugged, "I can't wait to be there tomorrow night where I can actually sleep in your arms."

"Me neither, sweetheart. I miss holdin' ya."

oooOOooOOooo

"What time does your plane get in tonight, baby?" Cordelia smiled at Misty's voice on the other end of the phone. She'd called her during her lunch break.

"I don't know. Late probably. Why?"

"I dropped ya off, sweetheart. I'll pick ya up," Cordelia smiled softly and shook her head.

"You don't have to do that, Mist. It'll be late. I'll call a cab," Misty shook her head.

"Dee, there's no need ta call a cab."

"Baby, I love you, but I'm calling a cab."

oooOOooOOooo

They'd argued playfully for a while before Cordelia had finally won the argument. Or thought she had won the argument. Misty was sat at the airport anyway. She couldn't wait to see her.

She saw Cordelia's plane come in and picked her phone up when she saw people start coming out of the front of the building, "Misty, baby. It's late what are you doing up?"

"I came ta get ya anyway," Misty finally saw the woman exit the building and got out of her car to lean back against it.

"Misty, you really didn't have to do that, baby doll."

"I know, Dee. Now will ya get your cute little butt over here and hug me?" Cordelia finally turned and spotted Misty. She pocketed her phone before running the short distance and leaping into her arms. Misty caught her easily and spun them around while Cordelia wrapped her legs around her waist in an effort to be closer to her, "Oh, I missed this," Misty buried her face into Cordelia's hair and breathed in deeply.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had driven them home and Cordelia had pulled her into her apartment with her, "Will you hold me?" She nodded immediately and followed Cordelia into her bedroom, "You changed the sheets."

"Well.. I made a mess?" Cordelia nodded and pulled Misty to her as they laid down, "I love you so much, baby girl. So damn much," Cordelia smiled at the suppressed accent and leaned forward to kiss Misty gently.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I missed you so much this weekend," She felt Misty's arms wrap more tightly around her.

"Go ta sleep, baby. I'm right here."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning wrapped in Misty's arms and smiled as she snuggled closer to her, "Mornin', sweetheart."

"Good morning," Was mumbled back in response and Misty giggled softly at her, "Why are you up so early?"

"It's noon." 

"I'm not falling for that again," Misty didn't say anything and Cordelia sat up quickly to look at her clock. 12:02, "Oh no," She tried to get up and Misty held her in place.

"Baby. Ya don't have ta work today. Calm down," Cordelia nodded and laid back down against her, "I love ya so much, baby girl."

"I love you, Misty. So much," She nuzzled her face against Misty's cheek and heard the woman laugh. She then brought her lips to the woman's cheek and pressed soft kisses there before trailing them to her lips and connecting them gently.

Misty responded immediately and Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anythin', darlin'," Cordelia bit her lip and tried to think of how to word the question.

"What are we?" She mentally face palmed.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Like, are we dating? Are we a couple? Are we neighbors? Are we friends with benefits.. I'm going to say no to that one. I can't handle just having that part of you I love you too much," Misty giggled and kissed her to get her to stop rambling.

"Anythin' ya want, sweetheart. I want anythin' that ya want," Cordelia grinned and leaned forward to connect their lips again.

"Then can I go all high school cheesy and ask you to be my girlfriend?" Misty giggled but nodded. Cordelia sat up cross legged and watched Misty do the same, "Misty Day?" The woman nodded to her playfully, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love nothin' more, baby girl. I love ya so much."


	24. Chapter 24

Misty was laid on her back with Cordelia on top of her as they watched TV in the living room later. Cordelia had tangled their legs together and Misty was gently running her fingers through Cordelia's hair. The shorter woman burrowed into her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Need somethin', darlin'?"

"No, I just missed being able to do that," Misty nodded and tightened her hold on Cordelia as well, "I just love you so much."

"I know what ya mean, sweetheart. I love ya too," She felt Cordelia press a soft kiss to her neck and dropped a soft kiss to her hair in return, "I missed ya so much, baby girl," She heard Cordelia let out a small moan at the term and smirked, "Ooh, someone liked that."

"Of course I did. You turn me on just by being you," Misty grinned and Cordelia sat up to look her in the eye. She leaned forward to kiss her passionately and only pulled back when Misty moaned into her mouth. She smirked deviously and sat up straddling the woman on her couch, "Are you going to be good for me, Misty?"

Misty's eyes widened and she let out a moan before nodding to the woman. Cordelia ran her hands down her chest and cupped small breasts in her hands reveling at the noises she was bringing forth from the woman under her. She trailed her hands slowly down Misty's stomach and trailed her fingertips lightly along the hem of her t-shirt. Misty watched her with wide eyes and bit her lip as Cordelia gently eased her shirt up her stomach.

The woman bent to trail her lips after the shirt and nipped lightly with her teeth as she did so. Misty let out a small gasp and Cordelia smirked against the skin of her toned stomach and bit down on a sharp hip bone. Misty let out a moan and tangled her fingers into blonde hair. Cordelia shook her head and grabbed her hands before pinning them beside her on the couch.

"No touching," Misty whimpered but nodded and gripped the couch. Cordelia nodded, "Good girl," Misty let out a low moan and Cordelia brought her lips back to her stomach as she pushed her t-shirt higher and higher. Cordelia sat up when she reached Misty's breasts and removed the woman's shirt before throwing it across the room, "You're so beautiful," Misty blushed under her and Cordelia palmed a breast.

"Dee," Was gasped out and Cordelia smirked as she rolled the nipple and reveled at the moan that it brought forth from Misty. The woman was fighting her need to touch Cordelia and was gripping at the couch on either side of her for dear life, "Please."

"Please what?" Misty let out another moan as Cordelia brought her other hand up and rolled the neglected nipple between her fingers, "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Fuck me, Dee," Cordelia nodded.

"Good girl," Misty whimpered and bucked her hips up into Cordelia's and heard the woman above her let out a small gasp, "That wasn't," Misty bit her lip.

"Sorry," Cordelia nodded.

"That's your only warning, baby doll," Misty nodded and moaned softly when Cordelia bent to bring her lips to Misty's chest. She nipped and sucked at her breasts before trailing her lips up to Misty's and connecting their lips gently. Misty leaned up trying to kiss her harder and Cordelia leaned further backwards each time she did so.

"Deeee," Was whined out and Cordelia shot her a look. Misty bit her lip and laid back down before watching her girlfriend lift up on her knees and pull her shorts down long legs. Misty squirmed as Cordelia trailed her lips after the shorts and ran her tongue down her legs. Her shorts were thrown to the side as well and Cordelia kissed her way from her ankles up to her inner thighs before pressing a harsh kiss to Misty's center through her panties.

Misty let out a few whimpers and reached up to tangle her fingers into Cordelia's hair. Cordelia sat up smirking now, "What did I tell you?" Misty bit her lip as she watched the woman above her. Cordelia lifted on her knees again and got up off of the couch, "Get up," Misty did so and looked at her girlfriend, "Go lay down on the bed," Misty looked at her questioningly and Cordelia raised her eyebrows before the woman nodded and made her way down the hallway with Cordelia trailing after her.

Misty sat down on the edge of the bed before scooting backwards and laying down in the middle of it, "Now, didn't I tell you not to touch me?" Misty gave a small nod, "And you did it anyway?" Misty nodded again, "Okay," Cordelia was now straddling Misty's hips and lifted up on her knees, "Flip," Misty turned under her to lie on her stomach and felt Cordelia knead her hands into her ass. She let out a low moan before feeling the woman pull her panties down her legs.

Cordelia threw the garment to the side and grinned as Misty shivered beneath her, "I think I need to punish you, sweetheart. What do you think?" Misty nodded into the pillow her face was buried in and Cordelia smirked at the response. She gently trailed her finger tips over a perfectly round ass and felt Misty relaxing before she pulled her hand away and brought it down against the flesh sharply.

Misty let out a shriek that morphed into a moan and buried her face farther into the pillow. Cordelia bit her lip before continuing, "Misty, are you okay, baby?" She got a nod, "If you aren't at any point I want you to tell me okay?" She received another nod before tracing the reddening hand print that was presenting itself onto pale flesh. Cordelia bit her lip and brought her hand down harshly once again.

Misty let out another moan and clamped her thighs together. Cordelia smirked and bent down to nip at her lower back. Misty squirmed beneath her and Cordelia pressed soft kisses to the red marks that she'd left before. She sat back up and gave no warning before bringing her hand down again and reveling at the moan that ripped out of Misty.

Cordelia lifted again, "Turn back over for me, Misty," Misty did so and Cordelia took in her flushed face and lust-filled eyes, "I think you liked that," Misty nodded and finally let her lip go from between her teeth. She'd bitten it hard enough to break the skin and Cordelia reached up to gently thumb the blood away, "Don't hurt yourself, baby doll."

Misty took the thumb into her mouth and Cordelia grinned down at her before cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her softly, "Are you sure you're okay?" Misty nodded.

"Baby, I don't think I've ever been this wet before," Cordelia moaned at that and sat back before shifting down Misty's body and gently pulling her thighs apart. She moaned at the sight of Misty's dripping center and looked up into blue eyes.

"You are practically dripping on my sheets, angel," Misty moaned and nodded down to her, "I think I want to taste you. Can I do that?" Misty nodded quickly to her and Cordelia settled on her stomach between her legs before gently touching her tongue to Misty's clit. The woman's back arched up off of the bed at the contact and Cordelia placed her hands on her hips to hold her still.

She went back to her previous task and gently sucked her clit into her mouth enjoying the sounds that came from Misty as she did so. She trailed her tongue down slowly and gently entered Misty and heard the woman above her gasp loudly. She could feel the woman clenching around her already and sat up to look down at the woman. Misty whimpered up at her and Cordelia trailed her hand down her body and slowly trailed her fingers through wet heat.

Misty let out a small moan in return and felt Cordelia slowly push two fingers into her, "Cordelia," Was gasped out and the woman smirked at her as she pumped agonizingly slowly into her. She watched Misty's face contort in pleasure as her breathing became labored and Cordelia sped her movements up slowly.

"Are you ready to come for me?" Misty nodded quickly, "Are you going to be a good girl and come hard for me, Misty?" Misty moaned and nodded again, "Come for me, angel. Come for me," Cordelia added a third finger and pushed her thumb down on the woman's clit. She pumped only a few more moments before Misty was coming loudly and screaming her name out as her climax coated Cordelia's hand.

Cordelia continued to pump gently to bring her down from her high and Misty whimpered when she pulled her fingers from in her and sucked them into her mouth, "Good girl, Misty."

"Cordelia," Cordelia leaned down and captured Misty's lips with her own and heard the woman moan at the taste of herself on Cordelia's lips, "I love ya so much."

"I love you, Misty," She squealed playfully as Misty sat up and flipped them over.

"My turn."


	25. Chapter 25

Cordelia's phone had rang at some point during their fifth round and she groaned as Misty climbed off of her to grab it. Cordelia thanked her as the device was handed to her and felt Misty bend back down to reconnect her lips to Cordelia's sweaty body, "Hello?" She trailed her fingers through Misty's curls and felt the woman's tongue slide against her stomach and hips, "When?" Misty trailed her tongue lower and Cordelia looked down at her pointedly. Misty smirked and propped up on her elbows between the woman's thighs.

Cordelia looked to her thankfully, "Yeah, Zo. I'll watch her," She almost moaned when Misty lightly blew air just above her clit and glared down at her playfully, "It's not a problem. Bye, Zoe," She hung the phone up and dropped back down on the floor, "And just what do you think you're doing?" Misty giggled and smirked up at her, "What if I had moaned your name into the phone?" Misty shrugged and cut Cordelia's next protest off as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her clit.

oooOOooOOooo

They were having dinner later in Misty's apartment. They'd ordered in and Cordelia was sat straddling Misty at the kitchen table as they spoke to each other. Misty held her fork up to Cordelia's lips and she accepted the bite before smiling at her.

"I have to watch my niece tomorrow," Misty looked up confused.

"Ya have siblin's?" Cordelia shook her head and fed Misty another bite.

"No, she's Zoe's," Misty nodded in understanding, "She picked up Aunt Delia by herself," Misty grinned up at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"That's so cute," Cordelia nodded and took Misty's next bite off of her fork when she tried to eat it, "That wasn't."

Cordelia giggled and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, "But I love you," Misty continued to glare at her and Cordelia pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I love you," She pressed a kiss to her other cheek and Misty had to fight her smile off of her face, "I love you so much," She pressed a kiss to the end of her nose and smiled at her, "I just love you more than anything. You know?"

Misty finally smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips, "I love ya too, baby girl. So damn much."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had left that morning before Zoe dropped her daughter off. She'd kissed Cordelia gently, "I need ta go make sure Maddi hasn't killed herself of alcohol assumption," Cordelia giggled and nodded before leaning up and reclaiming the woman's lips.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love ya, baby."

Cordelia had gotten up and gotten dressed so she would be ready when Zoe brought Mackenzie over. She was sat at her counter with her breakfast when her front door opened and little feet bounded towards her, "Aunt Delia!" Cordelia turned and scooped the little girl up into her arms before spinning her around and making her way into the living room where Zoe was just now walking in.

"Kenzie, what did I tell you about running off?" Mackenzie scrunched her nose up at her mother.

"But we're here," Cordelia laughed and looked at her best friend.

"She's got a point," Mackenzie grinned in thanks and nodded triumphantly to her mother.

"But you could have.. Had.. A guest? Over," Cordelia laughed and bounced Mackenzie lightly on her hip.

"You mean Misty?"

"Who's Misty?" Cordelia looked down at her niece and scrunched her nose up at her.

"You're nosey," The girl looked up and glared.

"Am not." 

"Are too," Zoe watched on in amusement.

"Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow morning, Kenzie. Behave," Mackenzie nodded and hugged her mother when she took her from Cordelia's arms, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mommy," She leaned back towards Cordelia and the woman caught her easily before walking Zoe out to the door.

"What now, munchkin?" Mackenzie looked up at her as she carried her back into the apartment.

"Who's Misty?" The woman laughed and sat the girl down at her counter.

"Did you eat?" She shook her head, "Do you want ice cream?" The girl looked at her like she was crazy, "I won't tell your mom if you don't," She nodded to her and Cordelia put it in front of her before sitting back down with her breakfast, "Misty's my girlfriend," She braced herself for a moment.

"Girls can have girlfriends?" Cordelia nodded, "That's cool. It's like a boyfriend but not gross and you can't get cooties," Cordelia laughed and nodded to her, "I think I want a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend."

"Well, you should be a lot older before you consider having either," Mackenzie nodded and took a bite of her ice cream. She heard a thump and then a bark come from next door and laughed lightly at whatever Misty had just done.

"Your neighbor has a dog," Cordelia looked over to the girl who was looking at her wide eyed and nodded, "I want a dog."

"I thought you were going to ask your mom for one?"

"She said no. Daddy said yes though," Cordelia laughed. Kyle practically gave Mackenzie whatever she wanted.

"Of course he did." 

"Do you know that neighbor?" Cordelia nodded slowly, "How well?"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was getting up from where she'd just tripped when her phone beeped.

Cordelia: My niece now knows that you have a dog. She wants to know if I know the dog neighbor. She has no interest in meeting said neighbor, just your dog.

Misty laughed and typed her reply out.

Misty: You can bring her over here if you want, baby girl.

Misty was pulling a water bottle from the fridge when someone knocked lightly on her door. She made her way to it and pulled it open to see Cordelia there with a little girl on her hip. She looked like Zoe, brown eyes and blonde hair that she assumed came from the girl's father.

"Hi," The girl smiled shyly now that she was actually there and Cordelia laughed before walking into the room, "Nicks?" The dog made his way into the room they were in and sat down at seeing a new person. Cordelia put Mackenzie down and watched her make her way over to the puppy. He gave her the same treatment that he gave Cordelia the first time and she nodded to Misty, "Okay, Nicks, she's fine."

The puppy then practically knocked the girl backwards as he licked at her face. Cordelia shut the door behind her and wrapped an arm around Misty's waist while she listened to her niece giggle, "Max?" The girl looked up at her, "What's the rule?"

"What happens at Aunt Delia's stays at Aunt Delia's," Misty snorted at that and the girl looked back to the dog who was playing with her. Misty looked over to her girlfriend.

"Max?" Was whispered out.

"Mackenzie. Zoe hates that nickname but it suits her better than Kenzie does to me," Misty nodded and looked at the girl who was still giggling.

"Ya wanna take him for a walk with me?"

"You don't have to do that, Misty," The girl looked up quickly.

"You're Misty?" She nodded unsurely, "Aunt Delia, your girlfriend has a dog," Cordelia laughed and bent to pick the girl up.

"I know. But that's not why I'm dating her."

"Then why are you dating her?" Cordelia grinned and leaned forward to whisper in the girl's ear, "She says you're pretty," Misty laughed and hooked a leash onto Nicks, "I want my girlfriend to have a dog too," Misty giggled and looked over to Cordelia in question.

"Max says that girlfriends are better than boyfriends because they aren't gross and don't have cooties," Misty giggled and nodded. Cordelia looked at the girl on her hip, "So are we doing this?"

"Umm, duh."


	26. Chapter 26

"So what exactly happens at Aunt Delia's that ya can't tell your mom?" Mackenzie had the leash in her hand while they stood in the park playing with the dog.

"Lots of things. She let me have ice cream for breakfast this morning," Misty looked over at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows and the woman just shrugged at her, "She bought me the DS my mom wouldn't let me have."

"So ya spoil her?" Cordelia shook her head.

"It was almost her birthday anyway," Misty just laughed and shook her head.

"Aunt Delia said I could get a puppy and keep it at her house since mommy won't let me have one."

Cordelia caught Misty's questioning gaze, "I was going to adopt a puppy at one point anyway and figured I'd let her name it?" Misty nodded and looked back to the girl.

"Why's he named Nicks? Is it like Stevie?" Misty looked down in shock.

"Ya know who Stevie Nicks is?" The girl looked up at her like she was crazy before looking back to Nicks.

"I mean, we have dinner with her like once a month," Misty nodded.

"Active imagination," Cordelia bit her lip and grabbed Misty's hand to get her attention.

"She's not that imaginative," Misty furrowed her eyebrows, "She's kind of an old family friend. She stops by when she's in town," Misty laughed.

"Yeah, okay," Cordelia glared at her.

"I'm not lying."

"I don't believe ya, darlin'," Cordelia smirked before pulling her phone out and clicking a few things before putting it to her ear.

"Hey, Stevie... Everything's fine... Yeah, Max is here," The girl looked up and grinned, "She says hey... I'm seeing someone actually. She may be your biggest fan... Yes, Aunt Stephanie I'm being safe," Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Anyway, she doesn't believe Max and I.. Will you talk to her for a minute?" Cordelia held the phone out to Misty who rolled her eyes and took the phone from her girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm not that big of an idiot," Her eyes widened a moment later and Cordelia laughed beside her, "Holy crap," She spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up and looking at her girlfriend, "Ya are so sneaky."

"Yeah, I know. Max, what do you want for lunch?" Cordelia turned to face Misty, "It's a Max-choice day. You may want to run for the hills."

"Cotton candy and French fries."

oooOOooOOooo

They had ended up at the mall in the food court. The three of them were sat around a small table with cotton candy and a few containers of French fries between them.

"Aunt Delia?"

"Yes, Max?" Misty watched the encounter and laughed when Cordelia threw a fry at the girl.

"Can we go to that place we went to last time?" Cordelia bit her lip.

"I think the black light thing is only on certain days. I'll take you skating though," The girl nodded, "Yeah, we can do that," She turned to her girlfriend, "Do you skate?"

"Umm, yeah. But I don't wanna intrude," Mackenzie let out a sigh.

"You have to come," Misty looked over at her.

"Why?"

"Because, Aunt Delia had to stay in the kiddie rink with me last time and now she won't," Misty giggled.

"I guess that's sound logic."

oooOOooOOooo

They'd made their way to the skating rink and got their skates. Mackenzie had run into one of her friends and they were giggling away in the smaller rink to the side. Cordelia looked up when Misty held her hand out and took it as she stood up.

Misty led her out into the rink and the two of them glided softly together. Misty laced their fingers together as she pulled her girlfriend along, "She's adorable."

"I know. I keep telling Zoe that I'm not letting her have her back every time I keep her," Misty giggled and turned so she was moving backwards to look at her girlfriend, "Show off."

"I just like lookin' at your face," Cordelia grinned at her and squeezed her hand, "By the way, Max-choice days are amazin'. I want cotton candy and fries for lunch everyday."

"I'm in a relationship with a child," Misty giggled and pulled Cordelia into a turn, "Okay, show off. Let's see what you've got," With that, Cordelia let go of Misty's hand and skated away from her. She heard her girlfriend laugh before she started chasing her around the rink.

Cordelia felt arms come around her waist from behind and slowed so she could roll gently while being held by her girlfriend, "I love you."

"I love ya, sweetheart. More than anythin' else in the world," Cordelia smiled and leaned back against Misty. She looked up when she heard a little squeak.

"Uh oh," Misty let go of Cordelia when she moved forward quickly and looked over to see Mackenzie on the ground on the verge of tears. She trailed after her, "Hey, Max. You're okay," The girl held her arms up and Cordelia lifted her, "What happened?"

"I fell," Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah, I see that," Mackenzie shrugged.

"It hurts, Aunt Delia," Cordelia nodded and rolled over to place the girl down on a table so she could sit in front of her. Misty took a seat beside her on the bench of the table.

"What hurts?" The girl pointed to her knee and Cordelia looked hard at it for a moment, "We've got to cut it off. That's the only way to save it," The girl giggled down at her, "I'm completely serious. You're going to have a leg with no knee," The girl laughed again and shook her head, "Uh huh."

"Am not."

"Are too," Misty giggled at the interaction and Cordelia turned to look at her, "Tell her, Mist. The knee's got to go," Misty bit her lip and looked down at the girl's knee.

"I think she's right," The girl laughed at the both of them before just rolling her eyes at her aunt and getting down off of the table.

"Hey! You can't go anywhere. We have to cut that off," The girl just giggled as she made her way back to her friends. Cordelia looked over at Misty who was smiling widely at her, "What?"

"You're just damn adorable and I love ya."


	27. Chapter 27

Cordelia carried Mackenzie into her apartment and took her down the hallway to lay her down on her bed. She came back out into the living room to see Misty stood there looking just as tired as the little girl.

"Do ya go this hard every time ya keep her?" Cordelia nodded and let out a yawn, "No wonder what happens here stays here," The woman giggled and took a seat on her couch before patting the space beside her and watching Misty sit a few feet away from her. She pouted at the woman until Misty picked her legs up and draped them across her lap.

"I love you," Misty grinned at her and pulled the woman's sandals from her feet and dropped them to them to the floor, "I love having you around and I love your smile and I love seeing you and I love everything about you," Misty smiled widely and pulled Cordelia to her so she was settled straddling her lap on the couch.

"I love ya, Cordelia. I love ya so much that I get butterflies in my stomach every time you're near and my heart beats faster even just at the thought of ya," Cordelia smiled at her and leaned forward to capture her bottom lip between her own. Misty kissed her back and ran her hands gently over Cordelia's back. She pulled back and looked at her and laughed when Misty failed to stifle a yawn.

"Someone's tired," Misty giggled and Cordelia settled the two of them so Misty was laid on the couch and Cordelia was laid half on top of her and half between Misty and the back of the couch, "I love you, sweetheart. Good night." 

"Good night, Dee."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke the next morning to something poking at her face. She brushed it away with her hand and heard a little giggle before she felt it again, "Max, it's too early," Was groaned out and the girl pulled Cordelia's eye open to look at her. Cordelia sat up slightly and rubbed at her face.

"Misty's not a bed, Aunt Delia," Cordelia blushed and looked down at her now stirring girlfriend who she was still sleeping on.

"I know that, kid," Mackenzie nodded, "What do you want?"

"Food," Cordelia laughed and nodded. Mackenzie made her way to the kitchen to wait for her and Cordelia leaned down and kissed Misty's lips gently.

"Wake up, baby doll," Blue eyes slowly blinked open before she groaned and pulled Cordelia back down to her to sleep, "I have to get up and make Max breakfast," Misty nodded and released her grip slightly, "Do you want chocolate chip pancakes, darling?"

"I'd love some, baby girl," Cordelia grinned and got up before holding her hand out to her girlfriend and pulling her into the kitchen with her.

oooOOooOOooo

When the knock came at the door about an hour later, Cordelia was on her knees looking under her bed for her niece and girlfriend. She shook her head and made her way to the door to open it.

"Where's Kenzie?" Cordelia shrugged and stepped back into the apartment with Zoe behind her, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Hide and seek," Was all that was said as Cordelia disappeared into the apartment again. Zoe heard an "Aha!" Before hearing her daughter squeal and watching as Misty ran down the hallway with Mackenzie on her back and Cordelia running after them.

"Mommy!" Misty sat her down and watched the girl run over to her mother to be scooped into her arms, "Hi."

Zoe laughed, "Morning, baby. Were you good?"

"I'm always good."

"Yeah right, squirt," Mackenzie stuck her tongue out at Cordelia who had stepped up beside Misty and wrapped an arm around her lower back, "She was a complete terror."

"Was not."

"Was too," The girl huffed at her aunt and Cordelia grinned at her.

"Thank you again, Cordelia," She shook her head.

"Any time, Zo," They spoke for a few more minutes before Zoe left with Mackenzie. Cordelia locked her front door before running back into her living room and throwing herself into Misty's arms.

"Yeah, baby, hey," Cordelia laughed and kissed her soundly before trailing kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"Fuck me."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was laid tangled with Misty later. Her head was tucked into Misty's neck and she felt the woman occasionally drop kisses into her hair, "Misty?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Will you go somewhere with me?" Cordelia didn't elaborate.

"Where're we goin', baby girl?"

"Do you trust me?" Misty nodded, "Then it's a surprise," Misty bit her lip as Cordelia leaned up on her elbows to look down at her, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know ya would never hurt me, Dee," Cordelia smiled at her.

"So will you go with me?"

"I'd go anywhere with ya, darlin'. As long as you're there? I'm there, sweetpea," Cordelia giggled, "What?"

"Sweetpea?" Misty blushed brightly and Cordelia leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I love it, Mist," The wild blonde nodded up at her, "As much as I would love to look at you some more, we need to get dressed then," Misty giggled and squeezed Cordelia's ass lightly earning a small moan, "That's not fair," Misty just grinned and finally got up to go get dressed.


	28. Chapter 28

Cordelia parked after about half an hour of driving and Misty looked over at her like she was crazy, "Where the hell are we?" The woman giggled and got out of the car and watched Misty do the same. She held her hand out and Misty took it before following her into the building, "Oh."

Misty didn't say anything else and Cordelia just grinned as she pulled her into the store. They walked aimlessly for a few moments before Misty looked over at her like she had a question, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are.. Um.. Are we here for somethin' specific, baby girl?" Cordelia shrugged and looked around them, "I've never been in a store like this," Cordelia finally looked over to her girlfriend and noticed that she looked nervous.

"Oh, baby doll. There's nothing to be nervous about. If you're uncomfortable, we can leave," Misty shook her head quickly and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"No, I wanna stay," Cordelia nodded but looked at Misty unsurely, "I mean it. I wanna stay," Cordelia finally nodded and started walking again, "I'm surprised Maddi doesn't own one of these."

Cordelia snorted and looked up at her girlfriend, "Why would she own one of these?"

"Why not? Plus she's constantly tryin' ta get laid or tryin' ta get me laid," Cordelia's face fell and Misty looked over at her when she didn't say anything else, "Oh! Not anymore. She was just tryin' ta set me up constantly before we got together, baby," Cordelia nodded, "I wouldn't do that, Dee."

"I know, sweetheart," She squeezed Misty's hand, "I have an idea," Misty nodded slowly, "Can I fuck you?" Misty looked at her wide eyed.

"I know we're in a sex shop, baby... But I don't think-" Cordelia's laugh cut her off and Misty looked down at her in confusion.

"I meant," Cordelia blushed lightly and pointed behind Misty. The girl turned and looked before biting her lip in confusion, "If I bought a strap on, could I fuck you with it?" Misty blushed.

"Oh," She laughed lightly at herself before looking back to the items in front of her, "As long as ya don't buy that one," She pointed to a very large dildo and Cordelia giggled.

"You'd let me fuck you though?" Misty nodded to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cordelia shrugged.

"Some people are comfortable or uncomfortable with certain things," Misty nodded.

"Would ya let me fuck ya with it?" Cordelia bit her lip as lust filled her eyes and Misty grinned at her, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Take it however you want it, baby," Misty nodded and Cordelia slipped away to go find an associate to help them.

oooOOooOOooo

"Madison," Cordelia rounded the corner with the worker and saw her girlfriend rolling her eyes as she talked on the phone, "What d'ya mean you're in my apartment? I locked the door," She huffed, "Ya made a copy of my key for yourself," Cordelia snorted at that and Misty rolled her eyes, "I'm out... I'm not tellin' ya that.. I'll be back when I get back, Maddi. That's what ya get for comin' over and breakin' in... I don't care if ya didn't actually break in.. Whatever, bye," Misty huffed as she hung up and looked at her girlfriend, "Sorry."

"No problem," Misty looked past Cordelia to an amused woman and grinned sheepishly at her. She helped them pick out what they needed and the Cordelia paid for everything even though Misty protested.

"I'll be right back," Cordelia nodded as Misty kissed her cheek and headed towards the bathroom. She was in the car when the woman came back out and climbed in beside her. She leaned over the console and connected her lips with Cordelia's, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I never would've gone in a shop like that in my life. So thanks for the experience, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

They made their way to Cordelia's apartment and Misty had her pushed up against her door as soon as they entered. Cordelia moaned into her mouth and felt Misty's knee press between her thighs. She ground down onto it and heard Misty let out a hiss of approval as she did so, "Bed," Was gasped out and Misty nodded before running her hands down the back of the woman's thighs and picking her up.

Cordelia smiled into their kiss and wrapped her legs around Misty as she was carried towards the bedroom. Misty dropped her unceremoniously to the bed and Cordelia glared playfully up at her before the woman was climbing over her and pulling her shirt up and over her head. The shirt was replaced by soft lips and sharp bites and Cordelia was squirming and gasping in need within just a few moments.

"Mist," The wild blonde nodded and pulled the woman's bra from her body before taking a nipple in her mouth. Cordelia barely got used to feeling of that before Misty's hand was also unbuttoning her jeans and slipping into the front of them. She gasped as long fingers pressed into her with no warning and arched up into Misty's mouth, "Baby," Was gasped out and Misty pushed her knee into the back of her hand for better drive.

"You're so damn wet, Dee," Cordelia whimpered up at her and could feel her self getting close already, "I think you're almost there, baby girl," Cordelia nodded to her and felt Misty push a third finger into her. She moaned out and dug her feet into the bed, her toes trying to find purchase as she rocked with the woman, "That's fuckin' hot, baby," Cordelia just moaned again as she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Misty pressed her thumb down harshly on Cordelia's clit and felt the woman come only moments later screaming her name and clenching violently around her fingers. She pulled her hand from her girlfriend and took her fingers in her mouth before Cordelia could finally open her eyes and look at her, "Damn," Misty just smirked and nodded, "I'm going to fuck you now."


	29. Chapter 29

Cordelia had gotten up, located the harness, and strapped it onto herself. Misty sat on the bed watching her while her arousal built and she clenched her thighs together tightly. Cordelia turned and looked at her before stalking back over to her and pushing her to lay back on the bed. Misty complied and looked up at the woman as she climbed over her.

"Cordelia," The woman shook her head and put a finger to Misty's lips.

"No talking," Misty whimpered but nodded and lifted her arms when her girlfriend pulled her top up. She was quickly rid of her bra as well and moaned out when Cordelia took nipple in her mouth. She wound her arms around Cordelia's back to pull her closer and whined out when the woman pulled back from her, "Don't touch me or I'll have to punish you," Misty nodded and placed her hands back down beside her, "Good girl."

Cordelia bent and placed feather light kisses down Misty's stomach and stopped just above her pants. She popped the button on the jeans and snaked her hand down the front of them before gasping, "Damn, sweetheart. You are so wet," Misty could only whimper and nodded as she looked up into brown eyes and felt Cordelia's hand torturing her lightly, "Are you ready for me to fuck you, Misty?"

The wild blonde nodded quickly and Cordelia smirked before pulling her jeans down her legs. She paused before throwing them off of the bed, "What the hell is in your pocket?" Misty blushed lightly and Cordelia bit her lip, "Can I look?" Misty finally nodded and Cordelia's hand came in contact with cool metal and she gasped as she looked down at Misty, "You bought handcuffs?"

Misty nodded again as her blush creeped up her cheeks, "You want me to tie you up?" Misty shrugged as she bit at her bottom lip and Cordelia leaned forward and sat the cuffs on the bedside table, "We'll see how this goes then, baby doll," Misty nodded and Cordelia descended her body again and pushed Misty's legs apart, "These panties are ruined, sweetheart," Misty whimpered as Cordelia pressed her lips to her through the material, "They've got to go," Cordelia bent and took the garment between her teeth and pulled it down Misty's legs while the woman moaned and fisted her hands in the sheets next to her.

Cordelia crawled back up the bed and bent to kiss Misty gently. The wild blonde tried to lean forward to deepen the kiss and Cordelia pulled back. Misty growled before tangling her hands into neat blonde hair and pulling the woman to her lips desperately. Cordelia kissed her but when she pulled back she had a devious grin on her face.

"What was my rule, sweetheart?" Misty whimpered and Cordelia pulled her hands from her hips and pushed them up towards the headboard, "We're going to get to use your little toy after all," Misty moaned as Cordelia clicked the cool metal into place around her wrists, "Now, flip."

Misty did as she was told and rolled over under her girlfriend. Cordelia shifted backwards and straddled her thighs. She bent and nipped at a perfectly rounded ass before sitting back and bringing her hand down hard. Misty let out a loud moan and ground her hips into the bed causing Cordelia to moan at the sight. She brought her hand down again and admired the reddening skin, "Do you think you can be good for me, Misty?" The woman nodded into her pillow and Cordelia brought her hand down once more before sitting up on her knees, "Turn back over, sweetheart."

Cordelia looked at Misty's flushed face and heaving chest and leaned down to kiss her gently, "Are you okay?" Was whispered against her lips and Misty nodded to her, "I'm going to fuck you now, baby. Would you like to talk to me?" Misty nodded quickly and Cordelia bent and nipped at her lips, "Then go ahead, baby doll."

"I'm so wet for ya, Dee. My pussy is so ready for ya I can't stand it anymore," Cordelia moaned and finally settled between Misty's thighs. She lined the head of the toy up with her girlfriend and met her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Misty groaned and shifted her hips to push herself onto the toy. Cordelia moaned as it was pushed against her clit and nodded, "I guess so," Misty whimpered as Cordelia pushed farther into her.

"That feels so good, baby girl," Cordelia smirked down at her and began thrusting into her. Misty moaned and dug her toes into the sheets as she rocked her hips against Cordelia's meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Misty, baby, look at me," Blue eyes opened and Cordelia bit her lip, "How close are you sweetheart?"

"I'm already there, Dee," Cordelia smiled down at her and touched her hand to Misty's clit.

"Then come for me," Was all it took to send Misty over the edge. Her thighs shook violently as she clenched around the toy and she felt her wetness gush out of her. Cordelia moaned and came at the sight along with the toy still rocking against her as Misty's hips rocked of their own accord.

As the wild blonde regained her ability to breathe normally, Cordelia pulled out of her and nodded at the whimpers, "I know, baby doll," Misty looked up at her as she unlocked the handcuffs and then pulled her red wrists to her face to press soft kisses to the irritated skin.

"I love ya, Cordelia," The woman smiled and pulled the harness off before kissing Misty.

"I love you, baby doll. More than anything," Misty groaned when her phone rang and Cordelia leaned off the bed to grab her jeans and handed her the phone.

"Thanks," The woman just laid down beside her and felt Misty drape an arm over her, "Hello?"

"As hot as that was, can you please come get me what I need so I don't have to listen to your girlfriend spank you again?"


	30. Chapter 30

Cordelia looked up when her girlfriend tensed up and saw her face completely horror stricken, "Misty?" The wild blonde shook her head and sat up before groaning into the phone.

"I hate ya sometimes. Ya know that?" Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't fuckin' laugh at me. Ya coulda called when ya realized what was happenin' instead of listenin' ya creeper," Cordelia was still confused and watched as Misty pulled her jeans and top back on, "I mean it, Madison. I'm changin' the locks," Cordelia finally caught on and sat up quickly. Misty looked over at her shocked face and nodded.

Cordelia blushed brightly and buried her face into her hands, "I mean it... Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there," She hung up and looked at her girlfriend before taking a seat beside her and pulling her into her arms, "Are ya okay?" Cordelia nodded and then Misty heard her laugh.

"She heard me fuck you. I'm so damn.. I don't even know," Misty nodded and giggled as well, "Can I come cuss her out too?"

"Be my guest, sweetpea."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into her apartment hand in hand with Cordelia and found Madison at her counter with a bowl of cereal, "Don't ya have a house somewhere? How is it ya always end up eatin' here?"

"Dunno. I need the dog," Misty looked at her for a moment.

"Ya coulda just took him, Maddi!" The girl laughed and got up with the leash already in her hand. She called the puppy and hooked him up.

"I know," With that she walked out and Misty groaned.

"She's-" Misty nodded.

"I know," Cordelia laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Misty. That wasn't your fault and it's not like she's some stranger," Misty nodded and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love ya, darlin'."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty surprisingly rose before Cordelia the next morning and pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting out of her bed. She grabbed her laptop from the bedside table and made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After making pancakes, she sat down with hers and woke her laptop up. Her eyebrows furrowed and she clicked the file that had been open. Her cheeks flushed as soon as she realized what it was and could hear moaning.

"Mist?" She closed her laptop quickly and turned around as her girlfriend walked into the room only dressed in one of Misty's shirts, "What are you doing, sweetheart?" The woman blushed slightly as Cordelia stepped between her knees and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. She glanced behind Misty at the laptop, "Were you watching porn, Misty?"

"What? No," Cordelia giggled.

"Misty, it's okay if you were," Cordelia reached for the laptop behind her and Misty caught her hand, "That kinky huh?"

"Dee," Cordelia looked down at her at the tone that she used.

"What?"

"Ya know how I was on my laptop last night when ya got outta the shower?" Cordelia nodded, "And then... Well, ya did that thin' with your mouth and I just sorta sat it ta the side?" Cordelia nodded slowly, "Well, I sorta..." She trailed off and just motioned to the computer.

Cordelia reached for it again and this time wasn't stopped. She opened it and blushed when the file started playing again, "You recorded us?"

"I didn't mean ta, Dee! I promise, baby girl," Cordelia shook her head and Misty watched her move closer to the computer and take a seat, "Cordelia?"

"It's kind of hot," Misty bit her lip and nodded in agreement, "You didn't like.. Upload it anywhere did you?"

"No! I wouldn't do that, sweetheart," Cordelia nodded, eyes still focused on the screen, "I'll delete it, baby."

"Don't," Misty looked up at her and Cordelia grinned, "Keep it. Or send it to me and I'll keep it if you don't want it on your computer," Misty shook her head and Cordelia nodded.

"Are ya sure, darlin'?" She nodded and Misty pulled her into her side and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What do you say we... Do it a little better though?" Misty looked up at the playful expression on her girlfriend's face and laughed.

"I'd love ta, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

The two had made their little video.. Multiple times. Cordelia was now laid against Misty and could feel calloused finger tips trailing lightly along her spine. Cordelia sat up suddenly and Misty sat up with her with a questioning look on her face.

"Shit," She watched her girlfriend get up and start hastily pulling her clothes on.

"Dee?" Cordelia looked up at her and let her shoulders drop.

"My mother's in my apartment," Misty furrowed her eyebrows, "I heard her knocking and then it stopped. She's not one to just go away though. She'll sit there until I get back," Misty nodded and continued to watch Cordelia get dressed.

"Do ya... Want me ta come with ya?" Cordelia looked up at her with a small smile on her face.

"You mean you want to meet my crazy mother?" Misty shrugged.

"I'll do it if ya need me there, sweetpea. I'd do anythin' for ya," Cordelia bit her lip.

"I guess that would be a fun way to come out."


	31. Chapter 31

"Wait," Cordelia looked up as she shimmied into her shorts, "Your mom doesn't know you're gay?"

"We're not exactly close, and she's pretty judgmental," Misty nodded as she pulled her own shirt over her head, "You don't have to come, baby doll. I can handle her by myself. She can be pretty.. Well, bitchy when she wants to be."

"I'll be there as long as ya want me there sweetpea," Cordelia nodded and reached a hand out to Misty which was accepted immediately, "I love ya, darlin'."

"Good. Don't forget that after you meet Fiona."

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them had finished getting dressed before Cordelia stepped next door into her apartment with Misty by her side, "Took you long enough to get here, Delia."

"Well, if I'd known you were coming I would have left town," Misty's eyes went wide and Cordelia gestured to her, "This is Misty. She lives next door."

"Is that why you don't have shoes on?" Cordelia blushed as she looked down at her bare feet.

"No, I don't have shoes on because I fucked her all night and morning and didn't anticipate needing them," With that Cordelia made her way into the kitchen leaving behind a blushing Misty and a dumbfounded Fiona. She reentered the living room and chuckled at her girlfriend's face as she made her way to her, "I'm sorry, baby."

Misty shook her head and sat down when Cordelia pulled her down next to her. She then looked to her mother who was studying the two of them, "Okay, I'm ready for the Fiona blow up. Throw it at me."

Fiona pursed her lips before looking to Misty, "You love my daughter?"

"Very much," Was said immediately and Cordelia felt her eyes go wide as Fiona remained calm. She then looked to her daughter.

"And you love her?" Cordelia looked next to her at Misty and grinned softly.

"I do," She looked back to her mother who was still watching them closely before she just nodded, "That's it?" Fiona raised her eyebrow, "You had a fit when I brought Hank home. And you liked him!"

"I liked him as an employee, Delia. You're gay and you always have been. I just figured it wouldn't work out and I was right," Cordelia sat with her mouth open and stared at her mother.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. You had crushes on all of your female teachers and I saw you kiss that girl when you threw that party at the house," Cordelia blushed, "Yes, Delia. Next time remember just because you think no one can see you doesn't mean there aren't people watching anyway," She looked at Misty again before looking back to her daughter, "So, how did this whole relationship happen?"

"I needed some scissors," Fiona furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is that a lesbian euphemism," Cordelia blushed as Misty let out a laugh beside her.

"Oh my God. No! You and Zoe both. I needed a pair of scissors to open my own scissors when I was moving in. I did not knock on her door and ask her to scissor," Her mother had the decency to blush then and Cordelia smirked at her, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you had a girlfriend."

oooOOooOOooo

After Fiona left, Cordelia sank down on Misty's lap and groaned into her neck, "That was eventful," Misty giggled as she wrapped her arms around Cordelia's back to hold her, "I love you. Thank you for staying."

"There's no place else I'd rather be, baby girl," Cordelia grinned at her, "I do have a question though," Cordelia nodded and watched a blush creep onto Misty's cheeks.

"What, sweetheart?" Misty dropped her gaze before answering.

"What if we.. Did.. Um, do the lesbian euphemism?" Cordelia gently placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at her.

"You want to try scissoring?" Misty blushed more as she nodded, "I would love to do that with you, Mist."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby doll," Misty lurched forward and connected their mouths passionately and felt Cordelia lean into her as she did so. She felt the wild blonde break their kiss so she could trail hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw line and rolled her head back as Misty trailed them farther down her neck as well, "Mist," The wild blonde sucked hard near her collar bone before nipping harshly and hearing her girlfriend gasp.

"I think ya want me ta fuck ya, Dee," Cordelia whimpered out and Misty leaned forward and bit sharply at her neck. The woman hissed in approval and Misty repeated the action on the other side of her neck, "I think I wanna fuck ya, baby girl," Cordelia moaned at the name and Misty smirked as she gently inched the woman's shirt higher and higher while caressing soft skin with her finger tips, "I think I'm gonna push my fingers into your wet little pussy and fuck ya until ya come so hard ya can't think straight anymore."

Cordelia moaned out loudly and Misty finally pushed her shirt over her head. She leaned forward and gently nibbled above the woman's bra. She felt Cordelia grind down into her lap trying to create friction and shook her head, "No, no, Dee. You're goin' ta let me do this the way I wanna do it," Cordelia whimpered and nodded, "None of that. Hear me?" Cordelia nodded again and whimpered when Misty brought her mouth back to the tops of her breasts.

The wild blonde trailed her tongue along the top of the bra and trailed her lips down to bite down on a nipple through the material. Cordelia let out another gasp and arched into the touch before feeling Misty pull away. She whined out as she looked into blue eyes and saw her girlfriend smirk before she reached around her and unhooked the garment.

Cordelia nodded eagerly and Misty threw it across the room before getting up with Cordelia still in her arms. She laid her down on her back on the couch and hovered over her, "How wet are ya for me, sweetheart?"

"I'm so wet for you, Misty, baby. My panties are soaked and my clit is throbbing in anticipation of your touch," Misty grinned down at her before leaning down and ghosting her lips over soft skin and pebbled nipples, "I need you inside of me. I love having you inside of me," Misty nodded as she continued to kiss her way down Cordelia's body.

She stopped to nip at her ribs and felt Cordelia squirming beneath her as she descended her body and nipped at sharp hip bones and playfully licked at her belly button. Cordelia whimpered in need and Misty could feel her legs shaking in need, "Are ya ready for me ta fuck ya, baby girl?" The woman nodded quickly as she threw her head back. Misty pressed her pelvis down against Cordelia's center through her shorts and felt the woman buck up into her, "Oh, my. Ya are so ready for me, baby girl."

"Misty, please," Was whined out and the woman rolled her hips against Cordelia's again, "Don't do that," Misty smirked at the look on Cordelia's face and bit her lip before shifting her hips against her again. Cordelia tensed up and felt her hips rock against Misty as she called out her name.

"Did ya just-" Cordelia nodded and Misty moaned as she bent down to kiss her, "That's so hot, Cordelia."

"No, it's embarrassing," Misty shook her head as she nipped at Cordelia's neck while the woman caught her breath.

"There's nothin' embarrassin' about that, baby girl. I love that I can turn ya on so much that I barely have ta touch ya some times," Cordelia looked up into blue eyes and Misty nodded to her earnestly, "I love ya so much," Cordelia wound her arms around Misty's neck and brought her down to kiss her passionately.

"Then will you please fuck me properly now?" Misty nodded and stood with the woman in her arms. She made her way down the hallway with Cordelia kissing at her neck and placed the woman down on the bed before pulling her own shirt over her head. Cordelia watched approvingly before crooking her finger at her sexily. Misty grinned and slowly crawled up the bed towards her before meeting her lips.

Cordelia gently pushed Misty onto her back before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them along with her underwear down her body. She spread the woman's legs and moaned at the sight, "You must really want me. You're so wet it's all over your legs," Misty moaned and reached for the woman. She brought her hands down and unbuttoned Cordelia's shorts before shoving them down her legs forcefully. Cordelia shifted to allow her to slide them and her panties off before sitting back and looking at Misty, "You're sure you want to do this?" Misty sat up and looked at her.

"I really wanna do this, darlin'," Cordelia nodded and shifted one of her legs beneath Misty's while the other stayed on top of her. Brown eyes met blue as she shifted her hips and brought their centers together. They both let out moans of approval and could feel their wetness mixing together.

It was Misty who moved first, grinding her hips harshly against Cordelia's. The shorter blonde moaned out and met blue eyes before rocking against her meeting her move for move, "You're so wet, baby doll. Your pussy is so hot and wet," Misty moaned and nodded as she rocked her hips against Cordelia's wet center.

"You're one ta talk, sweetheart. You're drippin'," Cordelia moaned and bucked her hips harder against Misty's, "I think I'm close, baby girl."

"I'm so close again, Mist," The wild blonde nodded and sped up her movements against her girlfriend. Cordelia reciprocated the speed change and rocked her hips harder against Misty's, "Do you want to come for me, sweetheart?" Misty nodded and Cordelia circled her hips just right to earn a breathy moan from her girlfriend, "Come for me, darling," Misty moaned and copied Cordelia's movements just moments before they came against each other.

Cordelia could feel her own arousal mixing with Misty's as her pussy continued to clench throughout her orgasm. She shifted away slightly when they could both breathe again and felt Misty pull her against her to kiss her gently, "That was so hot, baby girl."


	32. Chapter 32

The two of them had been at work all day and Cordelia texted her girlfriend as she made her way up to her apartment.

Cordelia: Are you home? I'd love to see you.

Misty: You're in luck, I'm home and dying to see you, baby girl.

Cordelia grinned and rounded the corner to see her girlfriend leaned next to her door with a smile on her face. She leaned up and pecked Misty's lips quickly before unlocking her door and pulling the woman inside. Cordelia pulled her through the apartment with her and pushed the woman down on the couch before straddling her and leaning in to kiss her deeply.

Misty was just about to remove Cordelia's top when the woman sat back wide eyed, "What, sweetheart?" Misty's voice was concerned and Cordelia attempted to clear her throat only to panic, "Cordelia, what is it?"

"Peanuts," Was choked out and Misty looked at her strangely for a moment.

"You're allergic ta peanuts?" The woman nodded, "Shit, I ate a Reece's Cup," Cordelia was looking around frantically and Misty had now stood in her own panic, "What d'ya need?" Cordelia pointed a shaking hand to her purse and Misty just dumped the contents on the floor before spotting an epi-pen. Cordelia reached for it but her hand was shaking hard and Misty shook her head, "Where?" 

The woman gestured to the outside of her thigh and Misty pressed the pen harshly to the side of her thigh before pushing the blue button on the end of it. She then picked her phone up and held the side of Cordelia's face as she called an ambulance, "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry," Cordelia just shook her head as she could finally breathe somewhat normally again, "Do ya think I could drive ya in instead of waitin' for an ambulance, sweetpea?" Cordelia nodded and Misty relayed the message to the person she was on the phone with before hanging up.

Cordelia stood and was swept off of her feet by her girlfriend before she practically ran out of the apartment.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had had a severe reaction and the hospital insisted on keeping her over night to monitor her. Misty had never left her side and was now sat in one of the chairs in her hospital room still looking worried, "Mist?" She croaked the words out and Misty looked into deep brown eyes, "Come lay down with me, please?"

"No, baby, just get some sleep," Cordelia pouted at her.

"Mist, this wasn't your fault," Misty stood up then and paced the small room while Cordelia watched her.

"It was absolutely my fault, Dee. I never asked if ya were allergic ta anythin'. I shoulda been more careful, peanut allergy is the most common in the US," Cordelia crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed the woman's hand that she was slinging around to emphasize her points. Misty sighed and stopped to look at the woman who was sat on her knees in the bed, "What if I had killed ya?" Cordelia shook her head and pulled the hand in hers.

Misty reluctantly stepped to her and felt the woman wrap her arms around her middle as she looked up at her, "Misty, please don't blame yourself, sweetheart. It's not like I ever told you either," Misty sighed and cupped Cordelia's face, "I'm to blame here. I could have asked before I shoved my tongue down your throat," Misty shook her head and Cordelia pressed her finger to her lips to keep her quiet, "And you didn't kill me. You were so quick and you got everything done perfectly. It's because of you that I'm still here."

"It's because of me that you're in here in the first place," Cordelia sighed and lifted up on her knees to up the woman's face. She leaned forward to kiss her and felt Misty lean back from her.

"What are you doing?" Misty looked sheepish, "You said you brushed your teeth right?"

"Six times," Was whispered out and Cordelia let out a small laugh.

"Then I want to kiss you please," Misty still looked unsure and Cordelia leaned forward and connected their lips. She could feel Misty holding back but grinned nonetheless. The woman hadn't touched her since they'd gotten there. She'd been acting like she would break her if she did, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love ya too, Dee," Cordelia smiled and pulled her hand insistently, "What?" 

"Please lay down with me then," Misty bit her lip unsurely and Cordelia crawled back into the bed and pulled Misty along with her, "Please, baby doll?" Misty finally sighed and slipped into the bed beside her girlfriend, "Thank you, Misty."

Misty just wound her arms tightly around her girlfriend and buried her face into neat blonde hair. She breathed in deeply and felt Cordelia wrap her arms around her waist as well, "Move in with me?" Misty sat back when she finally realized what the woman had said and looked at her funnily, "Move in with me."

"What?" Cordelia smirked at her.

"Your lease is almost up," Misty opened her mouth and Cordelia cut her off, "You left the contract for next year on your counter, sweetheart," Misty bit her lip, "Move in with me."

"Dee, are ya sure?" Cordelia nodded earnestly, "I mean, because livin' with me isn't always a walk in the park. Ask Maddi," Cordelia shook her head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Misty's mouth.

"I don't care. I want you there when I get up in the morning and when we get home in the evenings. I want you there when I go to bed at night. I want you there when I feel awful and I'm binge eating a gallon of ice cream and watching bad reality TV because I have cramps," Misty giggled at that, "I want you at your highest and I want you at your lowest. Misty Day, I love you. Move in with me?"

"I'd love to, sweetpea," Cordelia smiled at the suppressed accent and leaned forward to kiss her passionately, "I'd love to live with you and be there for all of that. I'll love you forever and always, darling. Forever and always."


End file.
